Mi Regalo
by DjPuMa13g
Summary: En su fiesta de cumpleaños este Chocolove tendrá la oportunidad que siempre ha esperado tener: ¡el poder Confesarle a Pilika lo que siente por ella! y sus amigos lo ayudaran pero ¿lo lograra? ¿lograra controlar sus nervios? ¿sus amigos le tendrá paciencia? ¡Felíz Cumpelaños Chocolove! ;)
1. Sorpresa

- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Chocolove! - gritaron al unísono los invitado a los recién llegados.

- ¿Qué? - reacciono nervioso el moreno ante tanto público pero enseguida sonrió - Gracias -

Hoy se celebra un día muy importante para ese moreno, hoy era su cumpleaños número 24 y sus amigos le habían organizado una gran fiesta en la casa de Yoh.

- Choco, feliz cumpleaños - sonreía amigablemente el gemelo.

El moreno sentía como ese gemelo le abrazaba sobre los hombros - ¿Es obra tuya? - Yoh soltó una risita y en forma de susurro le contesto al moreno que fue idea de Horo, Ren y Lyserg por supuesto de él.

Sin perder mucho el tiempo y a pesar de estar asombrado por semejante fiesta recibió de cada invitado un abrazo y su respectivo regalo, mientras recibía las palabras cariñosas de cada persona no pudo evitar darse cuenta que entre los invitados había cierta peli celeste que lo vuelve loco.

- Ese es mi regalo -

El chico giro para ver al dueño de esa palabras - Horo horo - el peli celeste sonrió pícaramente al ver la reacción del moreno.

- La invite para que tú ya le confieses lo que sientes por ella - no era secreto que Chocolove estaba muy enamorado de su hermana y por eso le daba ánimo hasta consejos para que lograra conquistarla pero nunca le hacía caso porque había cierto aspecto que le impedía.

- No creo que sea oportuno hacerlo en este momento cuando… ella se ve que está ocupada - ambos chicos observaron como Pilika estaba sola - O estará ocupada en cualquier momento - soltó una leve risita Chocolove; no se sentía valiente como los anteriores días cuando se disponía en intentar hablar con ella.

- No seas miedoso y ve por ella - prácticamente Horo lo empujo.

Chocolove tropezó con un chico que derramo la bebida al piso, el cumpleañero se disculpó con él, una vez que recupero el equilibrio giro el rostro para ver como Horo alzaba el pulgar en forma positiva y sonreía con confianza, sin más remedio fue tras ella, tras su amor…

Camino lentamente, sentía las manos sudorosa, el ritmo cardiaco palpitaba al mil por hora, a cada paso la respiración le faltaba… ya estaba a unos milímetros de ellas, y por consecuencia el pánico le invadió, giro para regresar con Horo pero no conto con cierta mano sobre el hombro.

- Chocolove - la forma que ella lo nombraba lo enviaba al séptimo cielo, giro para verla y ella lo abrazo de forma cariñosa - Feliz cumpleaños, amigo - él ante esa cercanía aprovecho para grabarse el dulce amor de su amiga/amor secreto. - Y te deseo que cumplas más años - cuando ella se separó él sintió que la vida se le esfumo ante ese momento.

- Pensé que estabas de viaje con tu… - hizo una breve pausa pues la siguiente palabra le quemaba la garganta - Novio -

El chico noto como la Usui fruncía el ceño - No menciones a mi ahora actual ex novio - ella se cruzó de brazos, Choco disimulo la sonrisa que tenía al escuchar ante semejante comentario que le daba esperanzas.

Él pensaba que había escuchado mal y por eso con duda repitió - ¿Ex novio? -

- Sí, exnovio… pero no hay que hablar de esto ahora, hoy es tu noche - Pilika se tragó de un solo jalón la bebida - Voy por unas bebidas ¿quieres una? - Choco solo se limitó a asentir, observo como ella se alejaba a la mesa de botanas.

_- Así que esta soltera, es mi hora_… - pensaba con mucha seguridad Choco pero la idea se le desvaneció al ver el rostro triste de su amiga - _Creo que será mejor para otra ocasión, ¿Cómo puedo pensar en aprovecharme de la vulnerabilidad de mi amiga?_ - cuando ella regresaba él le sonrió.

* * *

¡Feliz cumple, Chocolove!

Por motivo del cumple de mi morenazo hermoso realizare este pequeño Fic de tres capítulos o cuatro pero cortos, ¿Qué pasara se animara Chocolove en conquistarla? ;)

Nos vemos a la otra.


	2. Decisión

Mientras que Pilika le platica animadamente x tema él prácticamente estaba hechizado ante su presencia, él no apartaba los ojos sobre ella, quedaba encantado con cada movimiento de ella, con cada sonrisa esporádica, al ver como se le hacia los hoyuelos, como alzaba las cejas por la emoción de lo que platicaba, como se acomodaba cada rizo del cabello atrás del oído, el tono de su voz… para ese muchacho era lo mejor de su vida pero lo que no le agradaba eran esos ojos tan tristes…

- Chocolove, ¿me estas escuchando? - con esa pregunta el moreno despertó.

- Si, te estoy escuchando -

Ella lo miraba dudosa - No te creo - se cruzó de brazos - Parece como si estuvieras pensando en otras cosas, creo que te aburrí -

Como si ese comentario lo ofendiera reacciono violentamente - ¡No digas eso ni en broma! - le hablo con suma dureza - Yo nunca me aburriría de ti, yo te presto mucha atención porque… tu… porque tú, lo que quiero decir es que yo… - se tapó el rostro pues estaba seguro que estaba sonrojado, él sabía que era el momento para confesarle su amor pero recordó que ella apenas rompió con su novio y como respetaba esa circunstancia decidió -… Que yo soy tu amigo y por eso yo siempre presto atención a mis amigos - el moreno juraría que en rostro de ella se notó la decepción ante el comentario.

- Cierto, somos amigos - ella tímidamente sonreía, después de esas palabras hubo un momento incomodo, Choco no sabía el porqué de ese ambiente, Pilika mordía el vaso; ambos no sabía ahora de que tema platicar, bueno, si sabían que tema tocar pero Chocolove por respeto no quería iniciar el tema: "de la ruptura"; y en cambio Pilika no estaba de humor de hablar respecto a eso.

Ese par de chicos necesitaban que alguien interviniera y como si los grandes espíritus los escuchara, cierta persona se acercó a ellos. - Pilika - la peli celeste abrazo al recién llegado - Pensé que saldría de viaje, ya te imaginaba en Osaka -

- Yo también me imaginaba en Osaka pero tuve un problema - apretó el vaso que ya estaba más que maltratado - Yoh, ¿Vino Anna contigo? - la risita de ese gemelo se generó al no más poder, se le podía ver el brillo en los ojos que denotaba una ilusión y un amor profundo; Pilika se dio un golpe en la frente - Que pregunta tan estúpida hice, ustedes dos son inseparable -

- No es estúpida tu pregunta - Yoh se rascaba la mejilla, era cierto que él y Anna todo el tiempo estaban juntos como si la vida dependiera de eso, amplio la sonrisa como cualquier enamorado hace cuando hacen referencia al amor de su vida - Pero por supuesto que está aquí -

- ¿Dónde está? -

- Esta platicando con Jeanne en la sala -

- Necesito platicar con ella - susurro, la Usui por primera vez desde que llego Yoh volteo a ver al moreno que estuvo únicamente de espectador ante la conversación - Choco, me despido por ahora - ella se acercó para darle un beso a la mejilla y como respuesta obtuvo que él asintiera frenéticamente.

Yoh observo como su amigo no dejaba de ver como la chica se alejaba y de como en todo momento sonreía - Uy… Chocolove te dio un beso - comenzó a darle de codazos haciendo que el moreno se sonrojara al máximo - Estas enamoradísimo de ella -

- ¡Basta, Yoh! - Choco tapo la boca de su amigo - Te puede haber escuchado - le murmuro.

El gemelo se quitó las manos de su amigo - Sí, claro, ella me escucho entre tanta gente platicando y la música a todo volumen, seguramente tiene un par oídos súper desarrollados - hablo con tanto sarcasmo el gemelo que le hizo dudar a su amigo que él era Yho - En fin, vámonos -

- ¿A dónde? -

- Con los demás - se colocó atrás de Chocolove y comenzó a empujarlo - Queremos platicar contigo - y sin más se dejó llevar el moreno.

_**Love…love…love…love…love…love**_

Cerca de la chimenea estaban dos chicas platicando hasta que un par de abrazos las interrumpió - ¡Anna, Jeanne! - las abrazo al mismo tiempo - Me alegro de verlas -

- Pilika - hablo sorprendida la peli plateada ante la persona que la tenía capturada - Que sorpresa - la Usui puso distancia entre sus amigas - Pensé que tu… -

- Lo sé, lo sé, todos ya me lo han dicho - en tono fastidioso hablo ella.

- ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué esta tu aquí? - iba a seguir preguntando Anna pero se calló al ver los ojos melancólicos de su amiga - ¿Ahora que te hizo? - la rubia sabía que el sabandija que tenía como novio era un completo idiota insensible y que la relación no iba nada bien últimamente.

La Usui soltó una amarga risa - Lo de siempre -

- Dime aunque sea que ya rompiste con él - Jeanne con voz de súplica le hablo.

- Se alegraran de saber que sí - se aclaró la garganta porque no le era fácil decir esas palabras - Ya lo deje -

- No nos alegra porque estas sufriendo - Maiden tomo las manos de su amiga.

Pilika se extrañó que la descubrieran pues había estado actuando muy bien en ocultar sus sentimientos - ¿Cómo lo…? -

- Se te nota en los ojos - la que le contesto fue Anna que dejo escapar un leve suspiro - Pero cuéntanos ¿qué paso para que por fin lo dejaras? - y sin aguantarlo más dejo escapar un par de lágrimas.

_**Love…love…love…love…love…love**_

- Ya sabes que rompió con el cretino de Hao - Chocolove giro a ver a Ren que estaba sentado sobre el pasto; el moreno junto con sus amigos estaban en el jardín trasero de la casa de Yoh.

- Si ya me entere -

Horo se acercó al moreno para abrazarlo sobre los hombros - ¿Entonces qué harás? -

Respiro profundamente y se mentalizo por la próxima regañada que tendría por la palabra que diría - Nada -

Horo soltó a Choco como si lo quemara - ¿Nada? ¿Por qué? - se puso de pie, se le notaba exasperado e incrédulo - Es tu oportunidad -

- Estoy de acuerdo con el estúpido de Horokeu - el Usui entrecerró los ojos ante el insulto por parte de Tao - Es tu oportunidad de tener algo con ella -

- Es que no es correcto, acaba de romper con su novio - explicaba lentamente - Se vería mal de mi parte aprovecharme de su mal momento, no es correcto - se recostó totalmente en el césped - Ella está triste -

- Yo no la veo triste, al contrario esta alegre y parece que no le afecto - Horo horo recordó como su hermana estaba tan tranquila cuando regreso del aeropuerto, o bueno, eso recordaba pues estaba sorprendido del regreso de ella a la casa.

- Sus ojos … - susurro, cerró los ojos para visualizar el rostro de su amiga - En sus ojos se nota la tristeza en que está envuelta - abrió los ojos y estaba furioso - No soporto ver esa tristeza en ella -

- Pues has algo - en voz alta hablo el gemelo - Amigo, yo opinión que es un buen momento para que le confieses tu amor -

Chocolove se puso de pie - Pero… -

- Pero nada - Horo comenzando a salirse de sus casillas - Hao no se la merecía, él pensaba que sólo por tener un hermoso rostro tipo rompe corazones de cuarta región tenía el derecho de tener el amor de mi hermanita y de lastimarla - comenzó a golpear el césped - ¡Odio su rostro! a veces quisiera golpearlo hasta que… - el Usui se detuvo pues reparo en algo - Yoh, disculpa -

- No te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrado a que hablen así de mi hermano - el castaño miro fijamente al moreno - Es tu oportunidad - Chocolove esta disgustado ante el complot - Tengo que recordarte que estamos en una fiesta, que ella es ahora soltera y que está aquí en donde hay muchos chicos, y que uno de ellos puede que no tenga consideración que ella apenas rompió con su novio y que decida en conquistarla mientras que tu estas indeciso -

- Atrévete - Ren de forma juguetón le dio un fuerte palmada a la espalda del moreno- ¿Qué pierdes? -

Choco se llevó una mano al mentón - Su amistad -

Los chicos se quedaron en silencio - Cierto - hablo el Usui - Pero atrévete, no seas gallina ¡yo te doy mi bendición! -

- Ni que fueras sacerdote - comento divertidamente Yoh.

- Pero me siento como uno - se llevó las manos al rostro - No he tenido sexo por cuatro meses… ¡cuatro meses! - grito lo último de forma frustrado.

Chocolove y Ren no daban importancia a los comentarios estúpidos por parte de esos dos - ¿Vas a seguir negándote en hacerlo? - pregunto de forma violenta este Ren, Chocolove trago saliva al ver como sus tres amigos ponían cara de matones y comenzaban a mirarlo de forma asesina.

- Si se ponen en ese plan… no me dejan otra opción - balbuceo el moreno pero al final sabía que ellos tenía razón - He decidido decirle -

* * *

Últimamente estoy de romántica y todo por culpa de Octubre, mi sentido de humor ha bajado y por eso no he actualizado mis otras historia, pero cambiando de tema este fic lo hago por el simple hecho de que me gusta escribir… y que me gusta esta pareja por eso se me esta haciendo mas sencillo.

¡Ya pronto se estrenara la película que tanto he ansiado ver! ¡gracias a los pocos que leen este fic! ¡lo estoy observando! ¬¬

_"Music is my medicine that my doctor prescribes me to go on living ... in this world and that makes!"_

_by DjPuMa13g._


	3. Consejos

- Me alegra oír eso - exclamaba felizmente este Horo - Chocolove, ahora nos tienes que escuchar -

- ¿Por qué? - el moreno seguía con la mirada el andar de su amigo que iba de un lado a otro.

- Porque somos los más adecuados para guiarte a conquista a mi hermana y porque… - detuvo su caminata, acerco el rostro hasta quedar muy cerca de Choco - No tienes otra opción - bufo el moreno.

- Nosotros seremos tus maestros y te ayudaremos - el moreno no se creía que su amigo Yoh también se sumaba a la locura de Horo - Así que joven discípulo no te niegues - el castaño y el Usui compartían sonrisas - Tu sólo escucha nuestros sabios consejos y ella caerá rendida a tus pies -

Chocolove tenía la quijada desencajada pero rápidamente se recuperó del asombro, comenzó a llamar a la única persona coherente del grupo - Oye, Ren, ¡Ren! - el joven Tao tenía una mano tapándose los ojos - Tu… ¿Estás de acuerdo con ellos? -

Ren observo al moreno y con desdicha dijo - No tengo de otra, me amenazaron que si no los ayudaba respecto a ti y Pilika que le dirían a Jeanne mi peor miedo - él no deseaba ayudar al moreno pero por semejante amenaza no podía evitarlo.

**Love…love…love…love…love**

- Así que el muy cretino aun la veía - estaba indignada Jeanne por lo que había escuchado por parte de la Usui.

la Usui resoplo con tristeza - ¡Soy una tonta!... ¿por qué lo perdone?, ¿Por qué creí que podía cambiar? - se dejó caer en el largo sillón.

- El amor te ciega - Anna se sentó a lado de Pilika, la observo detenidamente - ¿Aun estas enamorada de él? -

- No sabría que responderte -

Ese trío de chicas no pronunciaron palabra después de ese comentario, Jeanne compartía miradas con Anna - Te aconsejo que por esta noche olvides el trago amargo que te dejo tu ex - le propuso la francesa - Diviértete en compañía de tus seres queridos y conoce chicos que tal vez te ayuden a que te olvides del idiota de Hao -

Anna observo por toda la sala y se dio cuenta por primera vez que alguien faltaba - Y hablando de idiotas ¿Dónde está Yoh? -

- Y Ren - Jeanne se agarraba un mechón del cabello.

- Hay que buscarlos - Pilika soltó una ligera risita ante el comentario de la rubia, como se divertía al ver como sus amigas eran muy apegadas a sus novios; Anna giro a ver a su amiga que no paraba de reírse - ¿Ahora que sucede? -

Aguantándose las carcajadas - Es que se me ocurrió que regalarles para navidad…. ¡una correa! - la Usui se imaginaba como lucirían Yoh y Ren siendo paseados por sus novias - Para que no los pierdan de vista tan fácilmente -

Maiden como Anna se alegraban al ver como su amiga se burlaba, porque eso indicaba que estaba llevando bien la ruptura - Que graciosa eres Pilika - repuso la rubia antes de salir en busca de su novio.

**Love...love...love...love**

- Mi primer consejo que te daré es: - Horo horo mantenía el rostro sereno, miro a los ojos a Chocolove y con la mejor voz masculina entono- La mujeres son como las cebollas tienes que quitarle todos los gajos para llegar a su corazón -

Esa clase de metáfora sonsaco a sus amigos, cada uno prácticamente estaban analizando las palabras de Horo - ¿Cómo una cebolla? - con voz dudosa se le escuchaba al moreno.

- Horo, eso lo sacaste de Shrek -

El peli celeste movía la cabeza de arriba/debajo de forma lentamente - Jiji, me descubriste, Yoh - prácticamente Ren y Chocolove se fueron de espalda.

- ¡Por eso no tienes novia! - le grito con desdén ese chinito que logro hacer que al Usui se le escapara una pequeña lagrima.

- ¡No me recuerdes mi desdicha!- se secó esa pequeña lagrima fugaz - Lo que trataba de decir, es que a la hora de conquistar a las mujeres es muy difícil porque son tan temperamental… uff son insufribles y que son peor cuando están en cierto "días" - Choco no sabía si esas palabras eran para desalentarlo o animarlo, Ren se llevó una mano a la frente - Siempre quieren que le llames cada día, son tan asfixiantes… ¿de verdad estas tan enamorado de mi hermana como para pasar por esa tortura?-

Esa pregunta era sin duda la evidencia que a ese Usui se le olvido al punto que quería llevar la conversación - Horo horo no estas logrando nada con esas palabras - le susurro el Asakura.

- Sobre mi metáfora es que cada gajo significa cada peldaño que tienes conquistar para lograr conseguir el amor de la mujer que amas - Horo se masajeaba la frente, Yoh tanto Ren y Chocolove se sorprendieron de esa lindas palabras que son tan ciertas - A lo que quería llegar con esa introducción es que cuando vayas hacia ella, que vayas con energía y mientras platican coquetéale sínicamente para que se dé una idea de tus sentimientos - Chocolove asentía - Pero cuando estés llegando al punto de la confesión tienes que ir con lentitud y le hablas en tono suave -

- ¡Eso no funcionara! - se cruzaba de brazos Ren, el Usui con la mirada le pedía una explicación - Porque conoce a Pilika desde hace ocho años, tiene que ir rápido y decirle sin contratiempo de una vez por todas lo que siente por ella -

- Si lo hace así como comentas, lo único que tendrá como resultado es que la ayunté, conozco a mi hermana -

Yoh que estuvo poco participativo aprovecho el silencio por parte de sus compañeros para dar su opinión - Yo te sugiero que a la hora de acercarte ve con una actitud tranquila pero seguro -

- No, no lo escuches -el chinito tapo los oídos de Chcocolove para después abrazarlos y para murmurarle - Tu ve con actitud arrogante y una mirada desafiante, eso les encanta a las chicas - el chico había hablo en esa forma para evitar que lo escuchara pero no lo logro.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo Ren?, eso la asustara - otra vez el hermano hablo - Haz caso a Yoh, pero de en vez que vayas tranquilo tienes que ir hacia ella en actitud tímido, eso enamorara a mi hermana - como buen hermano mayor sabia un poco de los gustos y debilidades que ella tenía por esos rasgos, era de más decir que también se daba un idea por los ex novios que ha tenido.

Una risa angelical llamo la atención de ese cuarteto que no tardaron en observar como dos siluetas los miraba hasta se atrevieron a interrumpirlos - ¿Qué vaya con timidez este Chocolove?, él no es nada tímido - dijo la primera voz.

- Te debo de corregir, amiga - comento la otra silueta con mucho humor y señalando al moreno - Él sí es tímido a la hora de hablare a nuestra amiga -

_Continuara…_

* * *

_Otra actualización..._

_Nos leemos de nuevo Anna Cecitzel de Tao, me alegra saber que te gusta mi idea, espero dar sorpresas y tratare de actualizar este fic los más rápido posible para terminarlo : D y sobre la idea de un AnnaXChcoco estoy en el proceso de la historia y como en dos semanas lo subo como las demás actualizaciones. ¡Gracias por tu review!_


	4. Chiste y ayuda extra…

_-_ Anna - grito con júbilo el Asakura para después abrazarla tan fuertemente hasta dejarla sin aire.

Por otro lado el chinito se acercó lentamente a su novia para besarla y al final juntar las frentes - Jeanne - y la volvió a besar con una ternura extrema que hizo que Chocolove y Horo se sintieran incomodos ante esas muestras de cariños por parte de sus amigos.

Carraspeo el Usui que hizo que sus amigos se separaban de sus respectivas novias - Oigan, no coman pan enfrente de los hambrientos -

- Lo siento - contesto el muy tímido Yoh.

- Yo no - en cambio la rubia con mucha arrogancia hablo, pero ella tenía todo el derecho de ser así por el motivo de tener al fin a su ser amado junto a ella; Yoh se sentía orgulloso por la respuesta de su novia, y sin pensarlo la abrazo sobre los hombros para después darle un beso en la frente - Nos pueden decir ¿Por qué le estaban diciendo eso a Chocolove? - los chicos se hacían que no entendían pero Anna tuvo que recordarles - El de ser tímido y todas esas sarta de babosadas -

- Nada que te importe - esa forma de hablar tan descortés era por parte de Ren, el chico no era de arrepentirse de hablarles duramente a las demás personas pero ese día sería la primera vez que se iba a arrepentir pues sintió la mirada helada de su novia.

- ¡Ren! - él volteo a ver a Jeanne que estaba de brazos cruzados y el rostro fruncido, era conocido por todos que a ella no le agradaba que trataran mal a sus amigas - No seas grosero con Anna, ahora discúlpate - Horo se aguantó las tremendas ganas de burlarse de su amigo.

- Discúlpame Anna - la rubia se limitó a sonreír levemente como muestra de haber aceptado esas palabras.

- ¿Por qué te burlas de Ren, Horo horo? - esa mirada rojiza estaba tan densa como la misma sangre intimido al muchacho.

El Usui se sorprendió ante la pregunta de Jeanne porque se había controlado y hasta oculto sus inicio de burla - No me he burlado -

- Tus ojos te delatan - con una actitud superior hablo la francesita que conocía muy bien a Horo horo - Está clarísimo que por dentro te estas burlando de mi lindo Ren - al chico le dio escalofríos al saber que tan intuitiva era la chica. - Ahora como disculpa nos contestaras el ¿Por qué le dan esos consejos a Chocolove? -

Con resignación el Usui le contesto - Bueno, le dimos esos consejos porque es hora que aproveche esta única oportunidad que la vida le está dando -

- ¿Qué oportunidad? - Anna ahora pregunto, Horo observo a Yoh para que contestara.

- La oportunidad de la que hablamos es… trata de…- el gemelo no haya las palabras correctas para referirse respecto a Pilika.

Chocolove que estuvo todo ese tiempo en silencio supo ante el balbuceo de Yoh que era hora de hablar - De que le confesé mi amor a Pilika - ambas chicas guardaron silencio.

- Entonces ya saben - dedujo la rubia, el moreno se jalaba la oreja izquierda, ese ademan siempre lo hacía cuando estaba sumamente nervioso.

- Obvio - Horo de forma tan varonil tenía las manos sobre las caderas - Todos los de la fiesta saben -

La rubia ignoro al Usui para ver directamente al moreno - Chocolove que tan serio es… - Anna no logro continuar porque Horo se llevó a Chocolove hasta la casa.

**Love…love…love… love… love**

El Usui ya estaba harto de tanto parloteo, ya quería que su amigo fuera con su hermana, estaba tan ansioso que no le importo dejar a sus amigos - Es tu oportunidad - mientras que le arreglaba la playera y el cabello este Chocolove observa a los lejos como Pilika estaba rodeado por tantos chicos de buen aspecto y sin poder evitarlo se comparó con ellos, él no era tan alto, elegante, rico o tenía el rostro tan impactante; él era todo lo contrario y se sentía desventajado, Horo supo por el rostro de su amigo que estaba sin ánimos - Tu puedes… sólo tienes que agarrar valor - la palabras de su amigo estaba logrando quitarle las dudas - Te apuesto que ella estará contigo y para que lo consigas tienes que entrar en acción - Horo giro el cuerpo de Chocolove para hacer que caminara hasta donde se encontraba su hermana, lo acompaño los primero diez pasos hasta que noto lo tan cerca que estaban, se alejó del moreno pero sin antes murmurarle - Se valiente y no dejes que te la quiten de nueva cuenta -

Ya no sentía la presencia de su amigo, camino con lentitud - _Yo puedo, únicamente voy a platicar y confesarle lo que siento por ella pero… tiene a muchos chicos alrededor_ - se detuvo en seco, observo el piso - _Ella no me hará caso, tiene a buenos prototipos para que sean su próximo novio… ellos son mejores que yo, estoy loco al considerar que ella…._ - se agarró la oreja - _No me pondrá atención con semejantes galanes a su alrededor_ - pensaba con mucho dolor, paso de largo para ir hasta la mesa de bebidas, se sirvió refresco, mientras bebía no dejaba de ver a su amor secreto - _Para ella sólo soy un amigo_ -

En la esquina de la sala se encontraba cierta persona que había observado como el moreno paso de largo - ¿Qué haces Chocolove? - susurro, Horo estaba incrédulo al ver como su amigo no fue con Pilika.

**Love…love…love…love…love**

- ¿Por qué ayudan a Chocolove? - pregunto Anna a ese par, Yoh sabía que Anna y Jeanne nunca han confiado en Chocolove por el pasado que tiene por eso no dudo en defender su causa.

El gemelo sonrió levemente, vio hacia el cielo para ver esa hermosa luna de octubre - Porque eso hacen los amigos -

- Bueno, a mi amenazaron - comento Ren - Y para que sepan, a mí no me interesa lo que le pase a Chocolove -

Jeanne entrecerró los ojos - Te creo que te amenazaron pero que no te interesa lo que le pase a Choco eso sí que te lo crea tu abuela - su novia lo conocía muy bien.

Sin más Yoh le explico a su novia - Él está enamorado perdidamente de Pilika desde que la conoció - el gemelo recuerdo ciertas manías por parte de moreno que delataba su interés por Pilika, con diversión memorizo como Chocolove no deja de ver a Pilika cuando están en la misma habitación o cuando le pregunta a Horo por ella - Me ha comentado hasta el cansancio lo que le gusta de ella, como su cabello, su risa, su voz pero sobre todo su sentido de humor - soltó una risita - Y que por ella cambio el vandalismo por hacer servicio de comunidad, él haría cualquier cosa incluso moriría por ella -

- Tan enamorado esta - Jeanne no se creía las palabras de Yoh, ella necesitaba escucharla de la viva voz del moreno.

- Él está loco por ella, así que - el castaño tenia ojos suplicantes -¿También se une para ayudarlo? -

Anna se le estrujo el corazón al ver como su novio la miraba tiernamente - Antes de ayudarlo tenemos que platicar con él - Jeanne alzaba el pulgar como signo de apoyo a su amiga - Sabes muy bien que Pilika sufrió mucho con tu hermano - Yoh que por supuesto que sabía eso, pues ¿Cuántas veces tubo que mentirle a Pilika para no lastimarla con los engaños por parte de su hermano? - Así como ustedes son leales con Chocolove y quieren su bienestar nosotras también vemos por la felicidad de nuestra amiga y es por eso que… -

- Necesitamos hablar con Chocolove seriamente - a completo la francesa. - Y luego veremos si se merece nuestros tips -

**Love…love…love…love…love**

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Chocolove? - Horo estaba recargado en la pared como lo hacía Chocolove - Ve hablar con ella -

- ¿Para qué? - con mucho enojo hablo el moreno, estaba enojado consigo por ser un iluso por pensar "de que tal vez tendría una oportunidad con ella", se quería dar un golpe - Ella está ocupada con esos tipos guapos y… - resoplo - ¿Para qué me molesto en confesarle mi amor si al final sé que me rechazara? -

- No seas pesimista porque el pesimista del grupo ¡soy yo! - lo tomo de los hombros, lo sacudió para hacerlo entrar en razón - Ella está siendo hostigada por ellos, así que… ¡ve rescatara! -

- ¡No! ¡ve tú a rescatara! -

- ¡No me salgas cobarde! -

- ¿Adivina que? ¡soy un maldito cobarde! - susurro cabizbajo, recargo una mano sobre la pared - No sé cómo ir hacia ella sin parecer idiota -

- Chocolove, ya te dijimos que vayas hacia ella con una actitud segura, coqueto, arrogante pero tranquilo - escucho con repugnancia ese comentario.

- Yo no soy así, ¡no soy como ellos! - señalo a los muchachos que la rodeaban - Yo soy… yo tengo miedo -

Un par de chicas observaron a detalle el rostro angustiado y el reflejo de temor en esos ojos grises pero que no disminuía ese brillo que reflejaba amor hacia esa peli celeste, ahí comprendieron - Si no puedes ser como te aconsejaron ¿Por qué no ser tú mismo? - al costado de ese par de amigos vieron a esa linda rubia que venía acompañada de otras tres personas.

- Anna - la nombro el moreno.

- Chocolove se tú mismo - Jeanne fue abrazarlo, esa cercanía puso celoso a su novio - Te diré un secreto… - con un dedo le pido al moreno que se acercara más, ya teniendo el rostro cerca le dijo - A Pilika le encanta tus chistes y tu forma de ser -

- Yo te aconsejaría que fueras hacia ella como siempre lo haces -Chocolove no sabía cómo se acercaba así que Anna le explico - Con esa actitud risueña -

- Ella estará feliz de verte y te aseguro que estará platicando contigo en cuestión de segundos - Jeanne se alejó del moreno - Una vez que conversen no olvides en contarle algunos chistes -

- No se ofendan - el moreno estaba en medio de ambas chicas - Pero… ¿Por qué debería de hacer lo que me dicen? -

- Porque somos las amigas de Pilika - explico la francesita - Y sabemos lo que una chica quiere porque somos chicas -

- Ve con Pilika - sin contratiempo Anna lo empujo suavemente; Chocolove obligo a sus piernas para que caminara y mientras que él se dirigía no se había dado cuenta que tenía cinco sombras siguiéndolo.

- Pensé que no le dirían ningún consejo hasta hablar con él - dijo Yoh a su novia. - ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué le dieron consejos? - al no obtener respuesta por parte de su novia le pregunto a Jeanne.

- Porque tenía esa misma expresión de inseguridad que tu tenías cuando tratabas de pedirme la cita - contesto al fin Anna que sujetaba fuertemente la mano de Yoh.

- A mí también me trajo recuerdo de cuando Ren fue a pedirme que fuera su novia - sonrió cálidamente a dirección de su novio, Tao desvió el rostro que estaba claramente sonrojado - Estaba claro que rogaba por ayuda este Chocolove como en su tiempo lo requería Ren -

Chocolove que era ajeno a la conversación de sus amigos porque estaba practicando mentalmente que decirle a su amor - _Pilika, hola de nuevo, ¿Cómo te va esta noche? ¡no! ¡eso suena muy trillado!... _-juntaba las manos que estaban sudorosa - _Pilika ¿sabes que le dijo una piedra a otra piedra? ¡somos los pica piedras!, no… no… ¡NO!_- se sostuvo la cabeza con ambas manos - _Arg… ¡esto es difícil! ¿Por qué me tienes tan loco de amor por ti?, la verdad no estaba en mis planes enamorarme pero te conocí y todo cambio ¡hasta parezco músico con semejantes frases que saco cuando pienso en ti!_- se detuvo a unos paso pues la cobardía lo invadió nuevamente - Mejor me voy - dijo pero un par de brazos lo atraparon de la cintura, esa calidez la conocía al igual que la fragancia, giro levemente el rostro y su corazón se aceleró ante la cercanía que tenían ambos; él podía rosar sus labios en la frente de ella y tenia deseos de girar para abrazarla, y para después terminar en robarle un beso pero se abstuvo.

- ¡Chocolove, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! - le grito a todo pulmón se extrañó ante su repetitiva felicitación.

- Oye, pero tú ya me felicitaste - le susurro pues fue consciente de como todos los chicos que anteriormente rodeaban a su amiga lo veía con desdén.

- Ya lo sé pero es que necesitaba alejarme de ellos y que mejor modo que felicitar al cumpleañero que pasa a mi lado - guiño discretamente el ojo, Chocolove se puso rojo ante ese gesto que lo dejo sin habla - Sígueme la corriente - él asintió robóticamente - ¿Te está gustando tu fiesta, mi lindo cumpleañero? - ella lo tomo de la mano haciendo que sus dedos se entrelazaran.

- Hasta este momento estoy encantado, dulzura - hablo lentamente pues todavía no se creía que ella le tomara de la mano con tanta familiaridad, pues era la primera vez se estaban agarrado de esa forma, una vez que dejo de estar absorto por el contacto comenzó a platicar de varios temas y ambos no se dieron cuenta como los demás chicos los dejaban solos - Ya se fueron - dijo el moreno una vez que se dio cuenta de ese hecho.

- Uff… que bueno, ya me estaban hartando de su presencia - ella soltó la mano que había mantenido en toda la conversación sujetada - Disculpa por tener secuestrada tu mano - hablo entre risa la chica.

Chocolove también se unió a la risa - No te preocupes por eso - se rasco la punta de la nariz - Me gusto que tuvieras mi mano sujetada con tanta fuerza y me encanto sentir tu calidez - el moreno soltó sin tapujo, era la primera vez que decía lo que pensaba también era la primera vez que hizo que ella estuviera ruborizada; ese momento él supo que era adecuado para confesarle su amor - Pilika, tu sabes que eres una persona muy importante para mí -

- La verdad no lo sabía pero me alegra de que me lo digas - Pilika sentía felicidad al oír esas palabras.

Chocolove ante ese comentario continuo - Desde que te conocí todo mi mundo cambio, yo cambie -

- Me alegro que hayas cambiado - ella lo tomo de la mano de nueva cuenta - No soportaba la idea que un chico tan lindo como tu estuviera en una pandilla -

- La vida me ha tratado mal - la tristeza se podía ver en los ojos de él. - Y sé que he tomado malas decisiones -

- Lo sé -

- Estaba desubicado - la miro fijamente - Pero ahora tengo un motivo en la vida para ya no estarlo -

- Todos en algún momento se desubican - le dio un ligero apretón de mano - Pero que bueno que rectificaste a tiempo - hizo una pausa pues se dio cuenta de algo - Es la primera vez que me mencionas que tienes un motivo de vida -

- Es que no estaba preparado para decirte sobre eso - Chocolove paso los dedos sobre el cabello, se jalo la oreja izquierda - Mi motivo en la vida es la que me ha ayudado a ser un hombre de provecho -

Pilika con una sonrisa pícara le comenzó a darle leves codazos - Te diré que presiento que esa motivación es una chica - él se quedó boca abierta - Digo eso porque hablas con mucho amor en cada palabra que dices -

Él cerro la boca, se relamió los labios - Eres muy lista - Pilika se le inflo el pecho de orgullo - Estas en lo correcto mi motivación es una... chica -

- ¿Me podrías decir quién es? - con una actitud infantil ella le pidió.

- No sé si pueda porque me da pena - Choco se alejó de ella - Pero te puedo decir que es una persona tan extraordinaria y tan hermosa que las mismas diosas griegas le tendría envidia -

- Wow… Esa chica sí que te tiene loco -

Chocolove soltó una carcajada - No tienes ni idea -

Pilika sintió una punzada en el estómago, y una ganas tremendas de preguntar - ¿Estás enamorado de ella? - con mucha amargura hablo.

Él soltó un largo suspiro - Estoy perdidamente enamorado de ella -

Pilika con esfuerzo sonrió - Uy… ya tengo curiosidad, dime ¿la conozco? - Chocolove asintió, ella comenzó analizar las posibles chicas - ¿Quién será? - se llevó una mano a la barbilla, y sin poder aguantarlo repetía con insistencia - Dímelo, dímelo… ¡Dímelo! - lo jaloneaba del brazo.

- _Es el momento_ - pensó él, se agarró la oreja y la miro fijamente - Pilika, mi motivación, la chica de la que es responsable de mi cambio, ella…. ella es… - respiro varias veces para bajar la intensidad de su nerviosismo pero no funcionaba al ver como los ojos de ella estaban tan atentos - Mi motivación es…- la presión subió al igual que calor que sentía, al ya no resistir más los nervios dijo - Cambiando a otro tema tengo un nuevo chiste ¿te lo cuento? - no espero respuesta por parte de ella - Va algo así: ¿Por qué Barney llega tarde a la fiesta?... Porque anda demorado - estallo en carcajadas ella, se doblaba de la risa hasta un lágrima se le escurría.

- Que buen chiste - ella se limpiaba la lagrima - Tu siempre me sacas una sonrisa cuanto más la necesito -

Chocolove paso una mano atrás de la nuca - Oír tu risa es mi felicidad -

Pilika detuvo sus risitas pues su corazón se aceleró al escuchar ese halago - Que lindo eres Chocolove - ambos se miraron detenidamente.

A unos pasos lejanos de ellos habían cinco personas escondidas atrás de las escaleras que escucharon toda la conversación de ellos - ¿Que paso? ¡ay Chocolove, lo arruinaste con tu chiste! - dijo el Usui que estaba muy junto de Ren y éste se tapaba los oídos.

- Los nervios lo carcomieron - comento Anna que podía ver como ellos se miraban con mucho amor, en ese instante se dio cuenta que tal vez su amiga siente algo por el moreno - Sera posible - susurro.

- Hay que tener paciencia - sugería Jeanne que se levantaba de los escalones, se sacudía el pantalón - Esta será una noche muy larga para nosotros - los demás asintieron.

* * *

¡Gracias por tu Reviews Liz Asakura y por ponerlo en tus favoritos y en seguirla! ¡muchas gracias! a mi también me encanto lo de Pilika y las correas y Horo con su moraleja algo bizarra, espero seguir divirtiéndote.

Me encanta como esta quedando mi fic,(se que suena egocéntrico pero es lo que siento) ¡yupi!

Otro capítulo, ¡sí! ¡Estoy encendida! Quiero terminar este corto fic lo más rápido posible y lo lograre.


	5. Baile y ¿apuesta?…

Chocolove no dejaba de ver como esa linda sonrisa se ampliaba con cada halago que le mencionaba, le gustaba ver feliz a Pilika pero sobretodo ese sonrojo; él se desvivía por mantener esa sonrisa.

De un momento a otro Pilika lo dejo solo pues tenía que ir al tocador, el chico tenía la sonrisa tan amplia que le dolía las mejillas pero no le importaba el dolor; se percató que ya no tenía bebida así que fue hasta la mesa de la botana y bebidas; frunció el ceño porque únicamente había cerveza y sin más remedio agarro una botella pues necesitaba refrescar la garganta.

Bebió lentamente disfrutando el sabor de la cebada fermentada, una vez que se deleitó giro sobre los talones y lo que vio lo asusto por su cercanía - Amigos - su grupo de apoyo como los apodo mentalmente estaba alrededor de él y viéndolo fijamente, noto como las chicas meneaban la cabeza como signo de desaprobación - ¿Qué pasa? -

- ¿Qué pasa? ¡te diré que pasa! - Horo mantenía los brazos cruzado para no lanzarse encima de su amigo - ¡Tú eres lo que pasa! ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste cuando tenía el mejor momento para hacerlo? ¡Eres una decepción! -

Chocolove se agarró la cabeza - Sé que perdí una gran momento, no me lo tienes que reprochar pero es que… ¡tú no entiendes! - con tono agudo que detonaba su angustia - Me pongo muy nervioso cuando intento decirle… estos malditos nervios que me hace que le diga chistes de en vez de mi amor por ella - el moreno había adquirido ese hábito desde el momento que le hablo por primera vez, al principio lo vio con bueno ojo el decirle chiste a ella en momento de seriedad o tensión pero ahora que quería hablar seriamente le resultada imposible - Estoy frustrado aunque no parezca - se tapó el rostro con una mano, sentía vergüenza e impotencia al no poder hablar como quería enfrente de su amor.

- Tranquilo, amigo - entre los dedos vio como Yoh le sonreía tan cálidamente para relajarlo - A todo nos pasa que los nervios nos juegue mal -

Mientras los chicos se mantenía en silencio y le daban una cuantas palmadas a la espalda del moreno nuestras dos lindas muchachas estaban cuchichiando entre ellas hasta que se detuvieron como si había conciliado una gran idea - Invitara a bailar - le dijo Anna, Chocolove dejo de ocultar su rostro para ver directamente a la rubia.

- Pero no soy bueno - apretó la botella a su cuerpo - Aparte ella no parece interesada -

Jeanne señalo como Pilika comenzaba regresar pero de forma bailante - ¿De verdad crees que ella no quiera?, lo dudo - sus amigos comenzaban a retirarse lentamente pues no quería intervenir el momento del moreno.

- Si la canción es lenta, tú únicamente balancéate de un lado a otro y de forma pausadamente - le sugirió Yoh pues sabía que su amigo tenía dos pies izquierdos. - Y procura no pisarla, eso no le agrada a las chicas -

- ¿Pero si la música es rápida? - le pregunto el moreno.

- Pues que los grandes espíritus protejan los pies de Pilika - el castaño comento lo primero que se le vio a la mente, al ver a Chocolove de inmediatamente corrigió -Digo que te guie lo grandes espíritus - el moreno soltó una maldición.

- Y no le pongas las manos en parte prohibidas - amenazo Horo horo que lo miraba asesinamente - Y si veo algo así te corto las manos con un machete hirviendo -

Ren empujo al Usui que estaba alterando al moreno - Tu puedes -

- Pero… yo no quiero bailar -

Anna encaro al pretendiente de Pilika - Te ordeno que vayas a bailar con ella - con voz baja y fría le hablo, Chocolove se puso pálido ante la forma de hablar de esa rubia - Y ahora ve con ella a la pista del baile o si no te la veras conmigo - Chocolove salió a reencontrarse con Pilika que estaba buscándolo con la mirada.

**Love…love…love…Love**

Pilika se alegró de ver como llegaba su amigo - Choco ¿A dónde fuiste? -

- Fui por una cerveza - alzo la botella.

- Ah… - se acercó a su amigo para quitarle la cerveza y beber de ella - Pensé que ya te habías ido una linda chica - le devolvió la botella, en ese momento él rozo su dedos con los de ella para después tomarla por la muñeca.

Él se inclinó hasta tenerla cara a cara - ¿Cómo crees eso? - acerco el rostro hasta quedar a centímetros del oído de ella para que así lo escuchara sin dificultad; y con todo el valor que pudo reunir le dijo lentamente - ¿Por qué yo no me iría con una linda chica si ya estoy con una? -

Pilika volteo el rostro hasta el punto de poder rozar los labios a esas mejillas morenas - ¿Crees que soy linda? -

Chocolove se irguió pero mantenía la cercanía tan corta entre ellos - No lo creo - coloco una mano en la mejilla de ella y con el pulgar le comenzó acariciar - Lo eres, Eres muy linda… ¿Qué digo linda?, ¡Eres hermosa! - él por primera vez estaba hablándole sin chistes de por medio, estaba dominando su nerviosismo por primera vez - Tu personalidad es hermosa como tu risa… tu voz… tu cabello… tu rostro… y tus… - se tragó la saliva que se le formo y observo esos labios carnosos que era su sueño poder sentirlos algún día -… Labios - retiro su mano.

- Que hermosa palabras - ella estaba sonrojada por semejante magnetismo que fue absorbida.

Choco dio grandes bocanadas de aire para tranquilizarte - ¿Te gustaría bailar? -

- Pero a ti no te gusta -

El moreno la tomo de la mano para comenzar avanzar para la pista - Yo por ti haría cualquier cosa, eso nunca lo olvides - le dijo fuertemente como deseando que ella se grabara ese hecho.

**Love… love…love…Love**

Vieron como esa pareja estaban platicando hasta el momento en que el moreno se llevaba a Pilika a la pista de baile improvisada de esa casa; los siguieron a cada paso que daban - Hombres, siempre necesitan un empujoncito - comentaba Jeanne a su amiga.

- ¿Empujoncito?, necesita que los arrollen un tren para que avancen - ambas chicas se rieron ante esas palabras. - Chocolove sí que está enamorado - la francesita observo como Anna no dejaba de ver como el moreno y a Pilika - Digo eso porque ha estado haciendo lo que le pedimos -

- Una de dos, nos hace caso porque está locamente enamorado o lo hace por miedo a ti - la rubia simplemente sonrió ante ese comentario tan pegado a la verdad - Espero que sea un buen novio, siempre y cuando logre conquistarla -

- ¿Sabes?, Te apuesto que hoy la besa -

- ¿Hoy? - Jeanne analizaba la situación pues no estaba segura el buen criterio de su amiga - ¿Estas segura que hoy? - su amiga asintió - Yo creo que no -

Anna entre cerro los ojos - ¿Quieres apostar? -

- Por supuesto, ¿de cuánto hablamos? -

- Esta vez que no sea de dinero -

- ¿Qué sugieres? - Jeanne se quedó quieta mientras se cruzaba de brazos

Anna sonreía de forma maquiavélica - ¿Qué te parece?, si yo gano tu harás de mi sirvienta por un mes -

Maiden soltó una ligera carcajada pero dejo de reírse al notar que su amiga estaba hablando en serio; sin más remedio - Pero si yo gano tu eres la mía -

- Dudo que pierda - con un aire arrogante esta Anna hablaba - Pero acepto - ambas chicas estrecharon sus respectivas manos.

- Yo también apuesto a que no se besan hoy - Ren apresuradamente hablo - Y quiero como premio que tu Anna te nos unas en un trío sexu… - dejo la frase en el aire pues su novia le dio un tremenda bofetada - Es broma, Jeanne, ¿Cómo crees que yo pediría semejante idiotez? - el chico se sobaba la mejilla afectada por el golpe, su novia no dejaba de verlo de forma amenazante mientras que Anna ocultaba la risa.

- Porque te juntas con Horo horo y todos sabemos lo tan pervertido que es -

- ¿Alguien me llamo? - el Usui se colocó en medio de Jeanne y Ren.

Soltó un débil suspiro el chinito - Amor, lo pervertido no es contagioso -

- Pero se aprende - repuso inmediatamente la francesita.

Ren decidió que era hora de cambiar de tema - Anna, respecto a mi premio, si yo gano tú me invitaras a cenar -

- Pero si yo gano tú me pagas un viaje a China - el joven Tao acepto esa oferte con un apretón de manos cerraron el trato.

- Yo también quería apostar - decía el gemelo menor que no tardo en abrazar a su novia.

- Lástima, será para la otra porque ya no se acepta más apuesta - Anna le dio un beso en la mejilla.

**Love…love…love…Love**

En medio de la pista de baile estaba ese morenazo y esa peli celeste danzando con mucha energía cada canción que ponía el dj que contrato Yoh.

- Con ese tipo de música no se acercaran más - durante 15 minutos el dj no había cambiado de canciones tan movidas y eso era un problema pues Anna deseaba que ese par bailaran más pegados y de forma romántica - Hay que hacer algo -

Yoh que cabeceaba para encontrar una solución tan simple - Voy a ir con el Dj y le pediré que coloque canciones románticas -

- ¡Uy, Yoh, ahora sí que te quemaste las neuronas! - se burló el Usui que fue inmediatamente dejado inocente gracias a la novia del gemelo;

- Buena idea - se acercó a su novio - Cuando vayas con el dj pídele que coloque la canción… - le susurró al oído - ¿Entendido? - el castaño asintió para después ir hacia el dj que sin problema alguno accedió ante su petición.

**Love…love…love…Love**

- Me estoy cansando - entre jadeos decía el moreno - Hay que ir por una bebidas -

- Claro - Pilika instantáneamente lo tomo de la mano, ese gesto saco de balance al moreno pues ya eran varias veces que ella lo hacía y que por cierto todavía no alcanzaba acostumbrarse ante esa sensación tan maravillosa, la Usui observo como su amigo se quedaba viendo como estaban entrelazados sus respectivas manos - ¿Te molesta que te siga tomando de la mano? -

Choco desvió su mirada de las manos para acabar viéndola, y todo el sonrojo que sentía en el rostro le dijo - Ya te dije que me encanta sentir tu calidez - Pilika no comprendía ¿Por qué su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente ante esas palabras tan tiernas que junto con esa mirada gris que le daba tanta paz y amor a la vez?, eso no lo comprendía pero deseaba lograr hacerlo. - Es sólo que todavía no alcanzo acostumbrarme -

Ella por obra del magnetismo que es sujeta ante esos ojos grises aumento la agarre de forma amorosa - Pues creo que ahora en adelante tendré que tomarte la mano más seguido hasta que te acostumbre a mi contacto - Chocolove le encanto esa idea que lo hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago, me miraron por un largos minutos.

**Love…love…love…Love**

- Ya está hecho en unos breves minutos cambiara la canción - dijo Yoh una vez estando al lado de Anna.

- Ojala que Choco aproveche la canción - susurro Ren a Jeanne que todavía estaba algo molesta con él.

**Love…love…love…Love**

Cuando el moreno guiaba a Pilika fuera de la pista cierta canción romántica detuvo el andar de su bella acompañante - ¿Qué sucede? -

Ella reconoció esa bella melodía - Esa canción es mi… - el chico escucho atento a la canción que era canta por Dido y que se llamaba: **"here with me".**

- Tu favorita - completo el moreno con una amplia sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo tú lo sabes? - Pilika se extrañó mucho que él supiera porque ni siquiera su ex novio lo sabía y las únicas personas que estaban al tanto de ese dato eran sus amigas.

Chocolove con mucha confianza le acomodo un mechón atrás de la oreja y acariciar gentilmente la mejilla - Te conozco muy bien y aparte esa canción también es mi favorita -

Ella soltó una risita pues no se imaginaba a su amigo escuchando Pop - Pero a ti te gusta el rap -

El chico respiro varias veces pues lo siguiente que diría cambiaria todo su mundo, se aclaró la garganta - Cuando una persona está interesado en alguien tiene que saber todos sus gustos - esa frase era claramente la declaración más directa, Chocolove espero unos minutos para ver si ella comprendía esa palabras; noto como ella se quedaba con la boca ligeramente abierta, algo pálida pero sobretodo extremadamente roja, ahí supo que ya dio cuenta.

Pilika sacudía la cabeza, pues no se creía que tal vez su amigo estaba interesado en ella o que solamente es una idea loca que se le formo ante ese comentario; pero necesitaba preguntárselo - Chocolove… tu… ¿Qué estas tratando de decirme?... ¿tu estas…?-

- ¿Quieres bailar conmigo? - la interrumpió pues no quería ahora hablar de eso en medio de tantas personas; la chica se limitó a contesta un quedo "sí" y dejarse llevar por él.

En medio de tanta parejas él la rodeo con ambos brazos la cintura, estaba tímido pero sabía que no era el momento para serlo, ella a pesar de estar un poco en shock coloco su manos en los hombro de él.

_**I didn't hear you leave**_

_**I wonder how am I still here**_

_**And I don't want to move a thing**_

_**It might change my memory**_

_**Oh I am what I am**_

_**I'll do what I want**_

_**But I can't hide**_

_**I won't go […]**_

Choco se balanceo de un lado a otro como le aconsejo Yoh, se sentía soñado por tener entre sus brazos a la chica de sus sueños, la que lo hizo cambiar tanto emocionalmente como mental.

Pilika poco a poco coloco las manos atrás de la nuca de él, no dejaba de verlo a los ojos, él mantenía una pequeña sonrisa que la estaba contagiando, quería platicar con él sobre ese comentario pero no deseaba terminar ese momento mágico que estaba viviendo.

- ¡Oh, por dios! - exclamo Horo al ver como bailaba su mejor amigo y su hermana - ¡Que ternura de pareja! -

- Que no, que no lo hagan -susurraba Ren mientras mantenía sus manos juntas.

- ¿Qué no hagan qué? - le pregunto el castaño.

- Que se besen -

- ¿Por qué piensas que se van a besar? -

- ¿Eres tonto, Yoh? ¿no ves que están en un momento romántico?, eso indica que terminaran en un beso - Tao señalaba a la pareja que bailaba muy juntitos y que mantenía una sonrisa que denotaba una complicidad - En serio, ¿no has visto películas románticas? - Yoh se quedó en silencio.

- Voy a ganar mi apuesta - canturreaba Anna que estaba al lado de Jeanne.

_**I don't want to call my friends**_

_**They might wake me from this dream**_

_**And I can't leave this bed**_

_**Risk forgetting all that's been**_

En las últimas estrofas de la canción este Chocolove lentamente acerco su rostro hasta pega su frente con la de ella, cerró los ojos para reunir valentía porque el siguiente paso lo requería, un paso que ha añorado desde que la conoció.

Abrió los ojos, él le sonrió gentilmente y ella le correspondió con el mismo gesto, sus manos soltaron esa delicada cintura para tener que abarcar el rostro de ella. - Pili, esto es lo que siempre he deseado hacer desde que te conocí - y sin más preámbulos unió sus labios con los de ella; la Usui se quedó estática ante esa sensación suave por parte de los labios de él.

**Love…love…love…Love**

A unos metros ajenos a ellos se encontraba su grupo de apoyo viendo anonadado esa escena de beso que les quito el aliento a algunos y a otros los emociono hasta el punto de las lágrimas.

- ¡No puede ser! ¡perdí! - ese grito fue por parte de Ren que estaba frustrado.

- Tu perdiste pero yo he ganado un buen cuñado - Horo tenía pequeñas lágrimas.

- Yoh, nos iremos a China - dijo Anna que tenía una sonrisa triunfante, giro a su sirvienta - Jeanne empaca mis cosas -

- ¿Sabes que te odio? - Maiden miraba con reproche a su amiga.

- No es cierto, tú me adoras -

* * *

¡Uy, ya se besaron! Me muero de la felicidad XD, me he dado cuenta que mi humor poco a poco regresa ¡qué bueno pues tengo fic un poco abandonados!…

Gracias por tu Review **Eyl **y se bienvenida, actualice rápidamente por tu petición; espero que te guste el capítulo, ahora lo hice un poco más largo.

¿Qué les pareció? ¡a mí me fascino!, respecto a la canción a mi gusta como canta Dido es muy hermosas sus canciones como sus letras.

La canción no me pertenece, le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños.

Nos vemos a la otra.

**Amor&Paz**


	6. Confesión

- Disculpa - susurro el moreno una vez que se alejó de esos delicados labios, sentía sus mejillas ardiendo y estaba seguro que estaba rojo como un tomate, retrocedió dos pasos - Fue… fue…. - apretó los labios pues no se creía que estuviera tartamudeando enfrente de ella - Fue muy atrevido por mi parte el besarte … - la miro brevemente pero al final bajo la mirada, junto sus manos para comenzar a juguetear con los pulgares, se sentía abochornado y un estúpido por atreverse a besarla, sacudió la cabeza pues sabía que era el momento de decirlo - Pero te quiero decir algo…. -

En otro sito una linda peli plateada con el ceño fruncido pues se sentía impotente de no poder escuchar lo que decía esa pareja que estaba espiando - Ah… dios, me muero por escuchar lo que dicen - comentaba Jeanne a sus demás compañeros.

- Ya cállate - le pidió Horo pues ya estaba desesperando por causa de las quejas de parte de la novia de Ren - Yo también quiero escuchar pero no ando quejándome cada dos minutos -

- Por supuesto, este Horo no se queja cada dos minutos - este Yoh movía la cabeza de arriba abajo - Él se queja cada 30 segundos -

- Así es - afirmo el peli celeste inconscientemente pero analizo las palabras de su amigo - Yoh, no me ayudes - el gemelo soltó una risita.

- ¿Por qué ellos son mis amigos y mi novia? - murmuro Ren.

- Porque ellos te soportan y ella te amaba - Anna le contesto, el escandalo entre Yoh, Horo y Jeanne aumento pues comenzaban a verlos los demás invitados, así que Anna intervino - Amigos, cálmense - pero no obtuvo la respuesta que deseaba pues solo intensifico el escandalo - Ya bájenle a su escandalo ¿no ven que están llamado mucho la atención? -

Su novio fue el primero en ver a cada persona que los observaba y con timidez se dirigió a la rubia - Lo siento, Anna -

- Sí, yo también lo siento… lo siento - Horo al principio lo dijo sinceramente pero al final se le ocurrió bromear - Lo siento, siento un frio tremendo - y soltó una carcajada, Anna se llevó una mano al rostro y Ren se hacia que no lo conocía.

- Eso estuvo gracioso - dijo Jeanne que tenía una amplia sonrisa pero se le desvaneció a la hora de ver a su amiga y novio - Es verdad fue gracioso e ingenioso - la rubia negaba rotundamente con leve meneo de la cabeza - Disculpa por lo anterior - al final dijo, otra vez esos cinco chicos observaron a la pareja.

- Yo estoy… estoy de ti…. - A Chocolove la presión lo carcomió - Creo que iré a caminar - y salió corriendo ante la atenta mirada de Pilika.

- ¿Qué paso aquí? - era el único pensamiento que ella tenía.

- Huyo el muy cobarde - dijo Jeanne que estaba aplastando el vaso - Pilika esta petrificada y al parecer confundida -

- ¿Por qué corre? ¿cree que es un maratón? - Horo comentaba eso al observar como el moreno se fue corriendo - ¿A dónde va?- pregunto pues el moreno salió de la casa, Yoh como respuesta solamente se limitó encoger los hombro.

- Hay que ir con Pilika - propuso Anna a su amiga y enseguida empezaron a caminar.

Yoh se rasco la cabeza y observo a su par de amigos - Creo que nosotros tenemos que ir con Chocolove -

- ¿Por qué? - la queja era por parte de Tao que estaba entretenido comiendo un plato de nachos -¿No ves que estoy muy ocupado? - alzo el plato para que su amigo viera la merienda que se estaba ejecutando.

- ¡Olvida la comida, Ren! Ahora nuestro amigo nos necesita - Yoh le arrebato los nachos para dárselo a Horo y éste no dudo en comérselo todo ante la mirada rencorosa de Ren; el gemelo abrazo a sus amigos - ¡Vayamos! -

- Si no hay otro remedio - soltó sin mucho ánimo el joven Tao.

**Love…love…love…Love**

Chocolove estaba sentado en el jardín, se pasaba un y otra vez relamiéndose los labios mientras cerraba los ojos, aun podía sentir la sensación de los labios cálidos y suave de Pilika.

- ¿Cómo se siente los labios de Pilika? - no le era necesario abrir los ojos porque esa voz lo conocía, el dueño de esa voz era Yoh.

- Suaves - sonrío pícaramente.

- Por tu forma de huir debo de entender que le confesaste tus sentimientos - abrió los ojos exageradamente, Ren lo miraba de forma altanera.

Chocolove comenzó arrancar el pasto y mantenía la cabeza inclinaba, se le podía ver angustiado - No lo hice - se levantó - ¡Lo arruine! - tenía las manos en forma de puños - Me adelante… pero… pero ya no soportaba la tentación - se dignó a ver a sus amigos que lo observaban de forma desaprobatoria - No me miren así, pero tengan seguro que durante toda la conversación que tuvimos le di muchas indirectas - Horo soltó un par de suspiros, Ren movía de un lado a otro la cabeza e Yoh se limitaba en cruzarse de brazos - Hubo una indirecta que fue la más clara y creo que la capto - recordó el rostro de desconcierto por parte de ella.

**Love…love….love…Love**

- Pilika - la llamo la francesita que le agarro el brazo derecho y Anna se colocaba al lado contrario.

- Amigas… ¿A dónde vamos? - pregunto al mismo tiempo que era arrastrada por ellas.

- Vamos a un lugar privado - contesto Anna, las chicas subieron las escaleras, la rubia las guio a la habitación de Yoh. La habitación del gemelo era sencillo, tenía poster de Bob Love, una cama amplia, cortinas de color café, la ventana que tenía persianas, un armario y tenía una tele.

Ese trío se sentaron sobre la cama, Pilika quedo en medio de ellas - ¿Qué te dijo Chocolove después del besarte? - pregunto la peli plateada que tenía una curiosidad inmensa de saber que palabras utilizo el moreno a la hora de confesarle su amor.

- Se disculpó y que quería ir a caminar - esa palabra no le agrado mucho a sus amigas, no le era necesario cuestionarles pues sus rostros se lo decía todo.

-_ ¡Estúpido!, ¿Por qué no se lo dijo?… ¡lo matare!_ - pensaba Jeanne mientras que Anna mantenía el ceño fruncido y uno que otra vez maldecía al pobre moreno.

- Por su reacciones, amigas, me dan a entender que él me iba a decirme algo más, algo importante - al no escuchar una réplica inmediata por parte de sus amigas - Necesito hablar con él - se levantó de la cama para ir directamente a la puerta - Quiero que me aclare algo -

- ¿Qué quieres que te aclare? -

Pilika miro a Jeanne con cierto nerviosismo - Es que él hizo el comentario de que: Cuando una persona está interesado en alguien tiene que saber todos sus gustos - la francesita ahogo un leve grito de emoción al escuchar esa frase pero su emoción era más al ver ese rostro sonrojado.

Anna suavizo la mirada y se dio un masaje en la frente - Creo que ya te imaginas que quiso decir él ¿o me equivoco? -

- No te equivocas - el sonrojo de Pilika aumento.

Pilika, va ser muy atrevido lo que te voy a preguntar pero es necesario - Anna le decía - ¿Qué sientes por Chocolove? -

La Usui estaba consternada porque nunca se había preguntado sobre ese tema, se quedó meditando - ¿Qué siento por Chocolove? - caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación bajo la vigilancia de sus amigas - Lo que siento por él es un gran cariño pero no como el cariño que le tengo a mis otros amigos, un cariño diferente -

**Love…love….love…Love**

- Al darle ese beso te saltaste varios pasos pero hay tiempo para arreglarlo - decía Ren - Ahora tienes que decirle lo que sientes por ella -

- ¿No crees que es muy apresurado? - le cuestiono el moreno que no se sentía seguro para dar ese gran paso.

- ¿Apresurado?, ¿crees que es apresurado? - en tono irónico hablaba el Usui mientras se recargaba sobre Yoh - Apresurado fue que besaras a mi hermana - Chocolove sonrió tontamente al recordar el beso.

- Tienes que decirle - sentencio el gemelo.

**Love…love…love…Love**

Anna y Jeanne platicaban mientras esperaban la aparición del moreno junto con los otros chicos, Pilika estaba mordiéndose las uñas por la desesperación que sentía pues no sabía cómo iniciar la conversación con Chocolove después de ese beso que le dio.

- Tranquila - el susurro por parte de la rubia la alerto más.

- Es fácil decirlo no eres tú la que tiene que hacerle frente a un amigo que te beso y… - se calló inmediatamente al ver como el moreno venía acompañado de Yoh y compañía, noto nervioso al moreno, pero se le fue el aliento cuando sus miradas se conectaron. - Dios mío - Anna sonrió tímidamente al escuchar a la peli celeste.

- ¿Amigos, donde estaban? - les interrogo Jeanne que ya estaba prácticamente abrazada al cuello de Ren - Te extrañe, amor - con voz melosa le hablo a su novio.

A Ren se le acelero el corazón al escucharla y sus mejillas se le encendieron, él estaba encantado al ser testigo de tanto amor que ella le profesaba, con mucho entusiasmo le iba a contesta de igual forma pero recordó que tenía la compañía del burlón de Horo, así que con su mejor pose indiferente le dijo - No seas ridícula mujer -

En vez de enojarse ella sonrío soñadoramente - Soy ridícula, porque estoy enamorada de ti -y sin más preámbulo lo beso y él no tardo en corresponderle.

Anna se aclaró la garganta para que le pusieran atención - Dejando a un lado esta empalagosa escena - señalo a la pareja que todavía se besaba - Tengo ganas de bailar - giro a ver a su novio - Vamos - Yoh fue con ella para abrazarla por la espalda y dejarse guiar por ella.

Horo capto la idea de Anna, que era dejar a la pareja - Yo voy por botanas y cerveza - el chico se metió entre la muchedumbre.

- Ren, yo también quiero bailar -dijo Jeanne una vez que se separó sus labios de él, Ren asintió y llevo de la mano a su novia pero ella se acercó a Pilika y Chocolove pero con este último le dijo cerca del oído - Tu puedes Chocolove y no me defraudes - al alejarse les sonrió.

Una vez que esa última pareja se fue ellos se quedaron con la boca abierta por unos minutos hasta que ella hablo - Nos dejaron a solas -

Choco sonrió - Si se pude decir a solas a pesar de tener a muchas personas alrededor de nosotros - señalo a todos los invitado que estaban hablando, riendo. bailando y bebiendo.

- Cierto - Pilika soltó una risita por la ironía de la frase: a solas que no se aplicaba en esos momentos; las sonrisas cesaron para dar pasó a unas intensas miradas que mantenían entre ellos; ella se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior - Sobre el beso… -

Chocolove apuradamente comenzó hablar - Discúlpame, yo me aproveche de ti, es justo que me reclames y que estés enojada conmigo -

- Cálmate -Pilika coloco ambas manos a los costados del rostro de él, lo miro fijamente y noto como él comenzaba a respirar pausadamente - Sobre el beso, te tengo que decir que fue muy lindo a pesar que me lo robaste -

Él no se creía ese comentario, por eso dudosamente hablo - ¿De verdad te pareció lindo? - ella asintió levemente.

Ella lentamente alejo sus manos del rostro de él - Ahora quiero que me respondas, ¿qué significa en realidad lo que me dijiste? - él no entendía a lo que ella se refería - Sobre que: "Cuando una persona está interesado en alguien tiene que saber todos sus gustos", ¿qué tratas de decirme? - con un tono suplicante le pedía.

Chocolove respiro profundamente - Trato de decirte que… - acerco su frente con la de ella hasta estar unidas completamente - Tú me gustas mucho, No…no… no solamente me gustas… - la miro y acuno ese hermoso rostro entre sus manos - Yo estoy enamorado de ti - observaba cada facción emoción que ella mostraba - He estado enamorado de ti desde que te vi, se escucha trillado pero es verdad -rio brevemente - Tu eres todo para mí, tu eres mi mundo… sin una sonrisa tuya mi día es miserable… Tu eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida, tu eres la que me impulsa a ser cada día ser el mejor y sin ti yo no podría vivir más -

- Choco -

- Cada vez que estoy a tu lado mi corazón se me acelera - acerco la mano de ella al pecho - Ahora… ¿Qué piensas tú de mí? ¿Qué sientes por mí? - le murmuro lentamente.

Pilika lo miro detenidamente - Yo, la verdad, yo…- no puedo continuar pues fue alejada de su amigo de forma brusca para después ser presa de un par de brazos que la rodearon con mucho posesión.

- ¡Pilika! - alzo el rostro para ver al tipo que le hablaba con mucha confianza y la tenía con rehén - ¡Amor mío! -

- Hao - lo nombro con mucho desagrado - ¡Déjame!- al termino de esa exigencia los labios de su ex se posaron sobre los suyos, mientras que él la besaba observo como el rostro de Chocolove se reflejaba dolor ante la escena que era testigo.

* * *

Hola, nuevamente, sé que me tarde pero es que estaba planeado los capítulos.

En esta semana termino este fic solamente falta como dos capítulos y se termina, apareció Hao ¿Qué pasara?...

Nos vemos a la otra y gracias pasar por aquí.

"Music is my medicine that my doctor prescribes me to go on living... in this world and that makes!"

by DjPuMa13g.

Amor&Paz…


	7. borrachera y pela

- Estúpido, Hao, estúpido, estúpido - murmuraba de muy mal humor esta Anna que ya no estaba bailando tan animadamente desde que vio como Pilika era besada por el gemelo - ¿Por qué los interrumpió? - le dio un golpe al pecho de su novio.

- ¡Auch!, eso dolió Anna - Yoh se sobaba la zona afectada. - Yo no tengo la culpa de que mi metiche hermano apareciera - hizo una pausa pues se acordó de algo - Espera ¿Por qué esta él aquí? ¿no debería estar en Osaka? -

- Deberías preguntárselo -

- Me estas sugiriendo que vaya a allá - ella asintió y mantenía una mirada dura que le hacía recordar de que ella no sugería sino que siempre ordenaba - Ok, iré pero tú me acompañas - la tomo de la mano.

**Love...love...love...Love**

Pilika no podía alejar a Hao, estaba luchando pero el chico la mantenía encerrada entre sus brazos, ya estaba por rendirse al beso hasta que escucho la voz del moreno - ¡Suéltala! - sintió como la jalo y empujo a Hao - ¿Quién te crees para besarla de forma forzada? ¿no ves que la hiciste sentir incomoda?- Chocolove la abrazo protectoramente, ella por impulso recargo la cabeza en el pecho de él.

- ¿Incomoda?, por favor, ella no se puede sentirse incomoda porque su novio la beso de sorpresa - le replico el Asakura.

- ¡Ya no eres su novio! - prácticamente le grito el moreno.

Hao se rascaba la oreja - Estas mal, Chocolove, yo todavía soy su novio y te pido que la dejes de abrazar -

El moreno la sostuvo con más fuerza - Pero tú eres el que está mal, ella rompió contigo porque eres un… bruto, tu no la mereces por hacerla sufrir -

- ¿Ya terminaste? - le replico ferozmente él - Ahora déjame hablar con Pilika así que no te entrometas -

- Me voy a entrometer porque… - le iba a seguir replicando pero no lo hizo porque sintió con ella le daba un par de palmaditas en el pecho - _Es cierto, esto no me incumbe, es asunto de ellos _- recordó con pesadez.

La Usui con delicadeza deshizo el agarre que su enamorado la mantenía, giro a ver al moreno para darle una tímida sonrisa pero a la hora de ver a Hao, su nerviosismo la aturdieron pero reunió todo el valor que tenía en todo su ser para hablarle seriamente - Te dije ayer que ya no sería más tu novia ¿no lo recuerdas? - Hao negó con la cabeza - Te dije claramente… que tú y yo ya no tenemos futuro por culpa del amorío que tienes con Marion y que ya no te amaba - la voz se le quebrajo con la última frase, no soportaba ver a su ex ahí mirándola con mucho amor, sin querer comenzó a recordar momento que tuvieron juntos: sus primeros besos, su primera cita y la primera vez que hablaron.

- Pilika, tu sabes que yo te amo a ti y que Marion fue solamente pasajero - Hao la tomo del rostro - Vamos, nena, cualquier hombre tiene un desliz - unió su frente con la de ella - Perdóname, yo sé que tú todavía me amas y que eres tan buena persona que me dará otra oportunidad - ella comenzó a flaquear ante la mirada suplicante de Hao - Te amo mucho - lo dijo con mucho sentimiento.

- Hao… - el moreno como testigo vio como Hao la beso y ella le correspondió con lentitud a la vez que cerraba los ojos, ese gesto le indico que sobraba en esa escena, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás para comenzar a marcharse muy lejos de esa pareja que se estaba reconciliando.

- ¿Me perdonas? - le dijo una vez que separaron sus labios, él la acariciaba las mejillas como un gesto único hacia ella.

Pilika abrió los ojos pausadamente - Bueno, yo… -

- Te prometo que ya no te volveré a engañar - ella no le hacía caso porque presentía que algo olvidaba o más bien alguien, al recordar al festejado giro al punto donde debería estar pero solamente encontró un espacio vacío; Hao al no obtener respuesta de su parte continuo hablando - Todos merecemos un última oportunidad y tú eres de la que cree sobre eso -

Pilika se estaba sintiendo confusa por el paloteo de Hao pero también estaba triste al no tener la compañía de Chocolove - Por supuesto que creo sobre las últimas oportunidades -

- Por favor, di que me perdonas -

Pilika era de las típicas chicas que tenía un corazón puro y ser una personas tan bondadosa - Yo te perdono y te daré un esa última oportunidad - en susurro le dijo, como respuesta tuvo como Hao la besaba.

**Love...love...love...Love**

En el jardín trasero se encontraba el festejado intentando abrir una botella de vodka pero sus manos sudorosa se lo impedía, trataba una y otra vez pero la tapa no se dejaba vencer; él sentía arder las manos por el esfuerzo pero también sus ojos que le indicaba que en cualquier segundo comenzaría a llorar por el dolor de su corazón roto; sacudió la cabeza para alejar esas lágrimas y se apretó el puente de la nariz.

- No llores, se hombre… se hombre - se repetía una y otra vez pero la imagen de ellos besándose lo desagarraba, se sentó en el pasto y dejo a un lado la botella - Genial - se sobaba el puente de la nariz - No era necesario quedarme para ver como ella lo aceptaba nuevamente… ¿Quién dice que los hombre no lloran? - comenzaba a lloriquear levemente.

**Love...love...love...Love**

Anna tanto Yoh se habían detenido a ver como esa pareja se besaban hasta ser testigo de su reconciliación; también vieron como Chocolove salió corriendo; el gemelo menor tenía el instinto de ir con él pero Anna lo detuvo susurrándole "déjalo estar solo" pero el gemelo no deseaba hacerlo pero a regañadientes obedeció, respiro varias veces antes de continuar para ir con Hao - ¡Hermano! - a pesar de sentir tristeza por su amigo tenía una amplia sonrisa en su rostro - ¿Por qué estás aquí? -

- Te recuerdo que vivo aquí -

- Tu sabes a lo que me refiero - lo codeo juguetonamente.

- Regrese de Osaka para arreglar las cosas con Pilika - Hao tenia de la mano a su novia - Yoh, es un pésimo momento para que vengas a interrumpirme cuando estoy en recién reconciliación -

La rubia se acercó a su amiga - Cómo es posible que otra vez le des otra oportunidad y a pesar que te engaño con ella -

- Lo sé, Anna -

- Parece ser que no lo sabes - le dijo con mucha dureza - Pobre de Chocolove -

Pilika giro a ver a su amiga pues descubrió que - Tu sabes lo que Choco siente por mí -

- Sí, es lo más obvio del mundo -

**Love...love...love...Love**

- Fui un idiota por haberle confesado mis sentimientos - todavía peleaba con la botella, mordía la tapa - ¿Por qué se lo dije?, sabía que era una pésima idea - soltó otra vez la botella y la veía intensamente - ¡Ábrete estúpida botella! - con mucha frustración le grito.

Un par de zapatos se detenia enfrente de él y su botella, vio como se agachaba para tomar la botella y abrirla sin ninguna dificultad - Toma - Choco alzo la mira para indentificar a su buen amigo Horohoro, de un salto abrazo a su amigo.

- No te lo recrimines, Choco - esa dulce voz era por parte de Jeanne que lo miraba con mucho cariño.

- Tiene razón, Jeanne - Ren abrazaba a su novia - Lo hecho, hecho esta -

- Esta Pilika me ha decepcionado - la francesita fue hasta el moreno para también abrazarlo y darle un beso en la mejilla.

- No digas eso - el moreno sonrió con tristeza - Ella es muy gentil y bondadosa, no es resentida, siéntete orgullosa de tenerla como amiga - la peli plateada sonrió al escuchar esas lindas palabras que era una buena señal por parte de él.

- A pesar de que ella volvió con ese bastardo, a pesar que te rompió el corazón sigues defendiéndola - comento Ren. - ¿Por qué? -

- Yo la amo a pesar de todo y es por eso que comprendo porque regreso con Hao - Chocolove le dio un trago a la botella para refrescarse la garganta - Lo ama y es normal que lo perdone todas la veces que desee y yo… respeto su decisión así que ustedes también hágalo -

- Me siento mal por ti - Horo dijo con una seriedad que era muy raro en él.

- No lo hagas, ya basta que yo me tenga lastima - después de decir eso soltó una ligera risita y una vez en en silencio siguió bebiendo de la botella, se sentó en el jardín y mantenía la mirada fija al cielo, estaba ido por el dolor que sentía en el corazón, así estuvieron varios minutos acompañando al festejado hasta que él hablo - Regresen a la fiesta -

- Iremos si tu regresas con nosotros -

- Estoy de acuerdo con Jeanne - dijo Horo mientras compartía miradas de cómplices con la francesita.

- No estoy de humor -

Ren con un sonoro suspiro llamo la atención del moreno - No te ocultarte, así que vamos a la maldita fiesta para divertirnos y no quiero escuchar quejas -

- Está bien - Choco se levantó con un ligero tambaleo - Que genio tienes Ren - ese comentario provocó las risas del Usui y la francesita.

**Love...love...love...Love**

Una vez que entraron a la fiesta este Chocolove se encontró con la escena de como Hao abrazaba amorosamente a Pilika y como ella sonreía forzadamente, la estaba mirando fijamente pues creía que era un mal sueño y que despertaría en la cama pero cuando sus miradas se cruzaron ahí supo que no era una pesadilla sino que la realidad misma, rehuyó de esa mirada, con los ligeros empujones de Ren y el jalar de manos de Jeanne avanzo.

Cada vez que observaba a esa pareja le daba un gran trago a la botella, una vez que se la acabo fue a la cocina por otra botella que era de tequila, siguió bebiendo toda la noche hasta estar en un estado embriaguez pura.

Arriba de una mesa comenzó a bailar con tres chicas muy atractivas, Chocolove se divertía o eso aprecia, Jeanne tanto Horo estaban preocupado por esa actitud desenfada que tenía el festejado; Pilika que no estaba muy lejos pues veía a su amigo, tenía deseo de ir con él y confortarlo pues estaba segura que él estaba sufriendo por su culpa.

El Usui subió a la mesa con tal de calmar a su amigo - Choco, basta - lo jalo hasta bajarlo de la mesa - Estas muy borracho -

- A poco… no me habia dado cuenta - con sumo sarcasmo hablo el moreno, se solto del agarre de su amigo para ir hacia donde estaba el Dj - Quiero cantar - el joven Dj lo veía con cara de what - Soy el festejado y deseo cantar, así que présteme el micrófono -

- Hay que detenerlo - dijo Anna una vez cerca de ellos.

- Por fin estas con nosotros - le reprochaba Maiden a su amiga. - ¿Dónde estabas? -

- Eso a ti que te importa -

- Seguramente estabas haciendo cosas sucias con Yoh - la rubia se sonrojo ante la mente pervertida por parte de su amiga.

- Cierra el pico, Jeanne - se masajeaba la frente - ¿Alguien puede ir por Chocolove antes que haga o diga una barbaridad? -

- Yo paso - dijo Horohoro una vez que se tragó la botana - Que vaya Yoh -

- Está en el baño - anuncio Anna.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? -

- Me aviso - miro a su amiga con mucha molestia.

El sonido el micrófono ser golpeado detuvo la conversación de es circulo de amigo para poner su atención a ese moreno - Gracias por venir a mi fiesta y gracias a Yoh que la organizo - dijo con mucha alegría, todos los invitados aplaudieron - Quiero cantarles - un silencio se formó después de esas palabra aterradoras - La canción que elegí es para la chica más hermosa y tan pero tan amble pero que esa bondad a veces hace que abusen de ella -

- ¡Chocolove! - lo reprendió Horo para después ir hasta donde su amigo estaba.

- Ya es tarde -susurro Anna al darse cuenta que su amigo borracho estaba expresando lo que sentía.

- No voy a decir que es para Pilika - hablo quedo ese moreno con la clara intención de no lo escuchara pero no fue así al final.

- Amigo, ya te escucharon decir el nombre de mi hermana -

- Ups, lo siento - sonrió brevemente, poso su mirada en la Usui y la observaba con detenimiento - No me malinterpretes - comenzó hablarle como si nada más estuvieran ellos dos solos - Me gusta que seas amble, es un rasgo que me hizo que me enamorara de ti - Pilika se sonrojo - Esa gentileza tan maravillosa que tu NOVIO no sabe apreciar, que abusa de tu bondad - giro a ver al joven dj - La canción - la primeras tonadas comenzaban a escucharse y Choco acerco el micrófono a los labios pero ni dijo la primera palabra pues Horo le arrebato el micrófono - Suelta el micrófono, tengo que cantar -

- No estás en condiciones - ambos chicos forcejeaba por tener el aparato hasta que Horo al fin lo tenía en su poder y se lo dio al Dj.

- Si no me dejas cantar entonces déjame decir unas cuantas cosas - Choco le quito el micrófono al Dj y empujo a Horo, miro con rabia al gemelo mayor que sonreía arrogantemente - Hao, tu sabias de mi enamoramiento, tu sabia mi sentir por ella… ¿Cómo pudiste traicionarme?, te creí mi mejor amigo… me arrebataste al amor de mi vida -

Hao sintió las miradas de todo el público y sin cohibirse - Tu no ibas hacer nada para conquistarla, eras muy tímido, con una sola mirada de ella te quedas sin palabras, aparte a mí también me gusto desde la vi -

- No es cierto que te gusto desde que la viste porque en ese entonces tu tenías ojos para Marion - dejo ese pequeño escenario en donde se ubica el dj y soltó el micrófono para hacerle frente al quien fue una vez su mejor amigo - Tu solo fuiste por Pilika porque yo la deseaba, tu siempre quieres arrebatar las cosas que uno quiere… como por ejemplo: ibas tras de Anna porque tu hermano la deseaba también respecto a Jeanne pero no lo lograste porque yo le avise a Yoh y a Ren respecto tus planes - apretaba los puños y mantenía el ceño fruncido - Odio como te aprovechas del bondadoso corazón de Pilika, tú no te la mereces… ella es mucho para ti y tu eres pocas cosa para ella -

Hao no se dejó abatir por las palabras de Chocolove - Tu también eres poca cosa -

- Lo soy, no te lo niego - relajo la mirada - Soy un chico con un pasado de mierda, fui ladrón, hacia sufrir a quien sea, golpeaba a cualquier chicos se me ponía enfrente, bebía alcohol, iba a fiesta toda la semana, no iba a la escuela… era un total vago pandillero pero en una de mis tantas peleas conocí a un fuerte contrincante que me puso en mi lugar - miro fugazmente a Horo - Y que tenía a una hermana metiche que me regaño por pelearme con su hermano pero que sin pensarlo me curo mis heridas - y después observo a Pilika - Soy afortunado en tener una amistad con ellos pero sobretodo de que ella se interesara en mi persona, yo me enamore perdidamente de ella por ese bondadoso corazón que tiene -

- Choco - susurro tiernamente ella.

- Tú no mantienes esa linda sonrisa en su rostro, esa sonrisa que hizo que mi corazón sintiera un calidez - con cada palabra que decía apretaba más los puños hasta sentir las uñas enterársele - … Ella merece alguien mejor, ese alguien que no la haga sufrir, que no le dé problemas y que la ame con todo su ser sin impórtale nada -

- ¿Y tú eres ese alguien? - con voz burlona Hao le cuestiono.

- Trataría de serlo -

- Ella me ama y siempre lo hará, una prueba de eso es que me perdono por haberla engañado - el gemelo dijo sin pensar.

- Así que por eso ella rompió contigo… por eso estaba triste porque la engañaste - el moreno agarro por la camisa a Hao - Eres un cretino, ¿Cómo es posible que la engañes?, ella es única ¡te romperé la nariz! - y le planto un puñetazo en el rostro que hizo retroceder al gemelo pero que después se lanzó sobre el moreno pero este último subió su cuerpo sobre el de Hao y para comenzar a darle una lluvia de puños en todo el cuerpo.

- ¡Chocolove, suéltalo! -grito Ren que lo sostenía por los hombros al moreno.

Horo fue apoyar al chinito - ¡Déjalo, Choco! -

Chocolove se sacudió las manos de sus amigos que le impedía los movimientos - ¡Te odio! -

- ¡Basta, Choco!, ya habíamos acordado que ya no volverías a pelear - ella coloco una mano en el hombro de él.

El moreno giro a ver a Pilika, se recordó del acuerdo de que nunca volvería a pelear hasta que fuera necesario - Lo siento, lo siento Pilika - se miraba las manos, tenía una cara de arrepentimiento - Ya no lo volver hacer - se levantó de Hao.

El gemelo noto que tenía la guardia baja para taclearlo y ser él que estuviera ahora arriba, le devolvió la lluvia de golpes pero sobre todo el rostro - ¡Hao! -ese grito era por parte de Yoh - ¡Hermano, detente!- al no ser escuchado tuvo que ir a detenerlo, lo sostuvo de los hombros para lograr quitarlo de encima de Chocolove, Hao se movía furiosamente por causa de la sangre que tenía en el rostro.

Horo como Ren veía como Choco con mucha dificultad se levantaba, Jeanne fue para ayudarlo y él no dudo en apoyarse en ella - Gracias por ayudarme, Jeanne, que… linda eres - le susurro por ultimo antes de quedar inconsciente, Ren lo sostuvo del otro lado antes de que se cayera.

- Lo llevare a mi casa - hablo Horo que estaba preocupado por su amigo.

- Nosotros te acompañamos - dijo Jeanne, Horo sostuvo el lado que ella tenía y de forma coordinada junto con Ren salieron de la casa.

Pilika se acercó a su amiga y le murmuro - Cuídalo bien - Jeanne asintió quedamente para después despedirse de ella y de Anna e Yoh

**Love...love...love...Love**

La Fiesta después de ese acontecimiento ya no había mucho que festejar sin el cumpleañero, y de poco a poco se iban de la casa, Yoh recogía el desastre de la casa, Anna le daba la paga al Dj mientras que esa pareja se encargaba de esos asuntos, Pilika y Hao estaban en el baño, ella le estaba aplicando los primeros auxilios a ese rostro magullado

- Ese idiota - murmuro un muy dolido Hao.

Pilika detuvo el algodón y observo a su novio - ¿Es cierto? -

Él la miro sin entender - ¿Cierto que? -

- De lo que dijo Choco - Hao desvió la mirada.

- Es cierto -

- Siempre me pregunte ¿Cómo ustedes dejaron de ser amigos?, ahora entiendo todo - abría la caja para sacar el desinfectante.

- Sé que fue muy inmaduro por mi parte, estoy arrepentido de todos mis actos de maldad pero eso no cambia el hecho de que estoy enamorado de ti como tú de mi - soltó rápidamente.

- Pero algo si cambio -

- ¿Qué cambio? -

Pilika le paso el algodón por esa ceja cortada - De que ya no seré tan gentil con las personas que me lastiman y me traicionan - lo miro serenamente - Sabes a lo que me refiero -

- Ya me lo imagino -

* * *

Una disculpa pero aquí tienen el penúltimo capítulo, espero actualizar dentro de unas horas con el ultimo capitulo… Espero que le guste este capítulo, ya va a terminar.

Estoy emocionada porque pocos días para el estreno de la película que he estado esperando durante todo este año.

Por cierto ¡Feliz día de Muertos!

_¡Quiero mi calaverita o sea mi Review!_ ;)

"Music is my medicine that my doctor prescribes me to go on living... in this world and that makes!"

**by DjPuMa13g.**

**Amor&Paz…**


	8. Invitacion

Los rayos del astro sol se filtraban por las persianas el muy adolorido Chocolove se tapaba con la cobija para evitar las molesta luz, giro su cuerpo de un lado a otro intentando recuperar el sueño que le fue espantando gracias al sol, una vez que se dio por vencido se sentó, se restregó los ojos y se alboroto el cabello, con lentitud abrió los ojos - Esta no es mi habitación - con voz rasposa hablo - Me duela la cabeza y ni se diga de mis mejillas… - se sobo la sien para aliviar el dolor, con calma se levantó de la cama y comenzó a inspeccionar la habitación, una vez que el dolor de cabeza bajo de intensidad reconoció la habitación en la que estaba e inevitablemente breves flashes de la noche de ayer lo invadieron - Espero no haber hecho algo estúpido - con suma confianza tomo el retrato que estaba en el escritorio en donde se figuraban la familia Usui - Pilika - susurro tiernamente.

Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió y el moreno con tranquilidad devolvió el retrato en el escritorio, giro para recibir a quien entraba - Despertaste al fin - le dijo Horo que estaba vestido con una pijama de color azul rey - Ya me estaba preocupando por tu largo sueño -

El moreno abrió las persianas para ver el cielo - ¿Qué hora es? -

Horo observo el despertador que estaba descansando en la cómoda - Son la 2:30 de la tarde -

- ¡Rayos! - Chocolove se acomodó la ropa y el cabello, camino a trompicones hasta quedar frente de la puerta - Seguramente estará preocupado -

- No te preocupes - el moreno miro a su amigo que tenía una sonrisa tranquila - Llame a Orona hace una hora y le dije que estabas en mi casa, que te encontrabas bien y que dentro de unas horas regresabas -

- Gracias - con lentitud dijo pues el dolor de la boca se hizo presente - ¿Hice algo estúpido en la fiesta? -

- ¿No recuerdas nada? -

- Mmm... recuerdo hasta cierto punto de la noche - el chico con la ayuda de los dedos enumero cada escena que recordaba - Cuando baile con Pilika, cuando la bese, cuando Hao y Pilika se reconciliaron, cuando estaba platicando contigo junto con Ren y Jeanne, cuando regresamos a la fiesta y vi nuevamente a Pilika junto a Hao… me acuerdo que me bebí toda una botella de vodka - se rascaba la mejilla y se despeinaba el cabello - Cuando fui por otra botella de tequila y… es todo lo que recuerdo -

- Ahh… - Horo no le gusto escuchar que su amigo no recordaba algo que fue tan impactante como la pelea y el discurso que dio.

- Por tu reacción me hace entender que hice alguna barbaridad - él coloco las manos sobre los hombros de Horo para comenzar a sacudirlo - Cuéntame que hice -

- No hiciste nada malo - Choco se relajó levemente - Según mi punto de vista - susurro para sí el Usui.

- Es que presiento que hice algo indebido - se cruzaba de brazo a la vez que cerraba los ojos - Aparte que siento mi rostro hinchado y mis manos agarrotadas -

Horokeu soltó una risita nerviosa - Eso tiene una explicación - se aclaró la garganta - Es que tú…- la mano alzada por parte de su amigo lo detuvo.

- Aguarda, antes que me lo cuentes ¿me permites el baño? -

- Estás en tu casa, amigo - Choco salía de la habitación, Horo se movió rápidamente para ir tras de el - Choco tengo que darte la explicación, urge que te lo diga -

- Me lo puedes decir después, es tengo muchas ganas de orinar -

- No puede esperar -

- No me tardare - el moreno continuo hasta abrir el baño para después meterse - En menos de dos minutos salgo y me lo dices - cerro la puerta una vez que termino de decirlo.

Horo se recargo sobre la puerta - 3…2…1… -

- ¿Qué le paso a mi rostro? - el grito del moreno se escuchó por todo la casa, Choco se observaba el rostro en el espejo, veía como tenía la ceja cortada pero que tenía una bandita de color blanco, el labio ligeramente abierto, ambas mejillas hinchadas y un ojo morado; abrió la puerta de un solo jalón haciendo que su amigo se cayera de espaldas - Horo ¿porque mi rostro esta tan lastimado? -

Por eso te quería explicar antes que vieras tu horrible rostro - se incorporó - Te lo voy a decir mientras comemos - se fue directo a las escaleras.

- Pero antes te urgía decírmelo -

- Porque quería evitar que te sorprendieras y que tuvieras un susto - Horo bajo el primer escalón - Ahora vamos abajo para que comas algo, Jeanne preparo algo delicioso - sin más remedio el moreno lo siguió.

**Love...love...love...Love**

Una vez en el comedor se encontró con la mesa llena de comida, había jugo de naranja, huevos revueltos, pan tostado, fruta y hot cakes, un digno desayuno a pesar de la hora que era, sentado se encontraba Ren leyendo el periódico y comiendo algo de fruta picada.

- Chocolove, me alegro de que despertaras al fin - dijo el chinito una vez al darse cuenta.

- Hola dormilón - Jeanne que salía de la cocina no dudo en dejar los cubiertos en la mesa para ir abrazar a su amigo.

- Hola -le correspondió al abrazo de su amiga.

- Ya estamos reunidos - Horo jalaba la silla que tenía cerca para sentarse - Hay que comenzar a comer ¡me muero de hambre! - Choco como todo un caballero ayudo a Jeanne a sentarse y después él tomo asiento al lado de su amigo, durante todo la comida no hubo platica pues era lo de menos cuando cuatros desvelados tienen tanta hambre.

Una vez que acabo con su porción de comida hablo el moreno - Me pueden explicar, ¿porque tengo el rostro tan hinchado? -

Sus tres amigos se miraban intensamente como si estuvieran decidiendo quien le contara - Te agarraste a golpes con Hao - dijo al final Ren.

- ¿Qué hice qué? -

Jeanne soltó lentamente un suspiro - Lo que escuchaste - miro juguetonamente al moreno - Te peleaste con Hao y me siento orgullosa de ser tu amiga -

Choco se sonrojo ante la mirada orgullosa de su amiga - Vaya, no me creo -

- Pues creértelo - Horo sonreía - Estabas tan ebrio -

- Me alegro que le dieras su merecido - comento la francesita mientras jugaba con los cubiertos - Por cierto, yo cure tus heridas -

- Gracias por hacerlo -

- Para eso estamos las amigas - Maiden tanto Tao comenzaban a levantar los trastes de la mesa, Choco aprovecho para susúrrale a Horo.

- Horo, tu hermana…está aquí - él tenía ilusión de verla a pesar de que ella nuevamente estaba con Hao.

- No - esa respuesta los desanimo pues aparte de que deseaba verla también quería disculparse por golpear a su novio - Me llamo que estaba en la casa de Anna y que regresaría en la tarde - Horo se levantó para ayudarle a sus amigos, Choco se quedó pensativo.

- Bueno, nosotros ya nos vamos - anuncio Ren que despido con un fuerte apretón de manos a Horo y Choco - Haber cuando acordamos para ir a otra fiesta -

- Espero que pronto- Horo comentaba - La fiesta de ayer paso de todo -

Chocolove se acercaba a su amiga para darle un beso en la mejilla - Gracias por preparar la comida y por cuidarme -

- Lo hice con mucho gusto - Maiden noto en los ojos de su amigo un poco de tristeza y por eso decidió decir - Y respecto a cuidarte también lo hice por petición de… - en voz baja para que no escuchara los otros - Pilika - Choco sonrió al escucharla, ella camino hasta la puerta en donde estaba su novio esperando - ¿Sabes, Choco? - él la miro al igual que Horo y Ren que guardaron silencio - Mi sexto instinto me dice que todavía tienes grandes posibilidades con ella, no te desanimes -

- Pero volvió con Hao - dijo con mucha pesadez, Jeanne dio grandes zancadas para estar enfrente de él para darle un zape - ¡Ey! ¿Qué te pasa? - la miro con molestia.

- Es lo mismo que te digo - ella tenía el rostro serio - No pierdas la esperanza - suavizo su rostro y tomo de la mano a su amigo - Con lo que le dijiste ayer estoy segura que recapacitara -

- ¿Qué le dije? -

Jeanne fue nuevamente a la puerta para abrirla, sintió la brisa - Solo te diré que tus palabras estaban tan llenas de amor y con un grado de verdad que la harán ver lo que ella en realidad merece - Chocolove iba a seguir preguntante pero Ren dio por sentado terminado la conversación.

- Nos vemos - se inclinó levemente el chino - Y cuídate esas heridas, amigo, nos vemos en la escuela - cerro la puerta, el moreno estaba muy urgido de recordar esas dichosas palabras pero por más que intentaba le dolía la cabeza.

**Love...love...love...Love**

La noche estaba comenzando aparecer, Choco a pesar de que no deseaba irse pero era necesario si no quería preocupara a su tutor, él deseaba ver llegar a su amiga y tratar de hablare respecto de la fiesta pero ella no llegaba. Durante toda la estancia en esa casa la espero mientras platicaba con Horo, jugaban con videojuegos o veían películas.

- Ya me debo de ir - Choco con pasos cortos se acercaba a la puerta, agarro la manija - Gracias por alojarme en tu casa, nos vemos en la escuela -

Horo agarro del brazo a su amigo - Choco, lamento que no la vieras -

- ¿Qué dices? -

- Sé que te quedaste todo este día para verla -

- Así es - con delicadeza alejo ese brazo para poder continuar para salir de esa casa - Nos vemos - se despido, cerró la puerta tras de sí, camino hasta la acera, manteniendo la cabeza cabizbaja - Como deseaba verla y disculparme por golpear a su novio, será para la otra - sintió como alguien paso a su lado y como se detenía atrás de él.

- ¡Choco! - él se detuvo ante la pronunciación del diminutivo de su nombre, alzo el rostro y giro el cuerpo lentamente hasta ver a la dueña de esa dulce voz, sonrió automáticamente; ella se acercó velozmente hasta estar frente a frente, podía notar la diferencia de estatura porque ella le llegaba por debajo de los hombros - Por dios estas muy lastimado - sintió como ella le acariciaba el rostro con una lentitud y procurando no presionar demasiado cada moretón del rostro; él cerró los ojos para memorizar esa caricias que ella le daba, su corazón se le acelero ante la sensación de como el dedo de ella se posaba sobre sus adoloridos labios - Discúlpame por hacerte sufrir -

- No digas eso - abrió los ojos para darse cuenta como ella lo miraba con mucho cariño.

- Siempre tan amable conmigo - ella le tomo el rostro con una dulzura - Pero es la verdad, soy la culpable de tu sufrir -él sacudía la cabeza pues no permitiría que ella se sintiera así a pesar de que era verdad lo que decía - Si no fuera tan débil de voluntad no te hubieras agarrado a golpes con Hao -

- Ya deja de lamentarte - la tomo de una mano - Soy responsables de mis actos -

- Como yo de los míos -

- Así es - se sonrieron - Discúlpame por golpear a tu novio, seguramente me compórtate como una bestia - deposito un beso en la mejilla de ella sin importarle que esa chica le pertenecía a otro - Rompí mi promesa que te hice -

Pilika con enojo fingido - Deberías disculparte más por romper la promesa que por golpear a mi ex -

- ¿Tu ex? Pero tengo entendido que volvieron -

- Volvimos brevemente pero al final de la noche nuevamente rompí con él - Choco sintió una feliz al escucharla pero la disimulo.

- ¿Por qué rompiste con él nuevamente? -

- Por lo que me dijiste - ella al ver la cara de incertidumbre por parte de él supo que no recordaba, era obvio que con semejante estado; continuo con su explicación a pesar que él no entendería - Me hiciste darme cuenta que merezco algo mejor que Hao, alguien que corresponda a mi amor como es debido - miro detenidamente a su amigo - Te he de admitir que todavía tengo amor hacia él pero ese amor es por esos buenos momento que tuve con él, nuestros primeros besos, nuestra primera cita y amo al viejo Hao no al actual -

- Entonces dije algo bueno -

- Más que bueno - Ella dejo de acariciar su rostro y él soltó su mano - Como te dije antes, discúlpame por hacerte sufrir - él hizo un ademan con la mano como dándole menos importancia - ¿Qué harás mañana Domingo? -

- Iré a visitar las tumbas de mis padres junto con Orona, ¿Por qué preguntas? -

- Te quería invitar a tomar un café pero como vas hacer algo muy importante mañana así que olvídalo -

- Si quieres lo cancelo - se apurro en decir él.

A ella le encanto esa actitud que mostraba cuanto él la quería y haría todo lo que fuera por ella - No, ve a visitarlos - Choco observaba como ella se mordía el labio inferior, él sabía que ese gesto le indicaba que ella estaba planeando algo - ¿Qué te parece sí ese café no los tomamos el próximo sábado? -

- Me parece bien - él oculto las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

- Nos vemos en la cafetería que se ubica enfrente de la universidad al medio día - vio como ella caminaba de espaldas, sin ninguna preocupación de que podría caerse y como mantenía una sonrisa radiante - Y aprovechare ese día en darte mi regalo - le guiño antes de girar el cuerpo -¡Es una cita! -al escuchar esa frase al moreno se le acelero el corazón - Hasta el sábado - él se limitó en despedirla alzando la mano y en todo momento no la perdió de vista hasta que llego a la puerta de la entrada y entro a la casa.

Bajo la mano con lentitud el brazo, tenía una sonrisa bobalicona - Encantado esperare ese día - murmuro lentamente, prosiguió su caminata hasta la parada de autobuses, una vez que el autobús que lo llevaría a casa se detuvo enfrente de él se subió, se fue a la parte trasera de los asientos, observo por la ventanilla la hermosa cuidad de Tokio - Ella me invito -

**Love...love...love...Love**

Chocolove mientras visitaba las tumbas de sus padres junto con su tutor, no dejaba de sonreír con mucha ilusión, estaba de tan buen humor que contagiaba hasta el punto que con el viejo Orona comenzó a contar chiste de tan gusto que les encantaba a ambos; durante el regreso a casa pasaron por una pastelería.

- ¿Cómo estuvo la fiesta sorpresa? - le pegunto Orona una vez cenando en la casa a su protegido que estaba jugando con la comida.

- Muy movida -

- Discúlpame por no ir, sabes que el trabajo no me dio el día -

- No te preocupes - lo miro - Lo importante es que estamos celebrando ahora con este rico pastel que me compraste - señalo al pastel de chocolate, el viejo adulto encendió las velas.

- Es hora que soples - cuando Choco se disponía a sopla la mano de su tutor se lo impidió - Antes de hacerlo cierra los ojos y pide un deseo.

El moreno cerro los ojos y pensó detenidamente su deseo - Ya sé que deseo - murmuro para después soplar y abrir los ojos.

- ¡Hora del pastel! y ¡feliz cumpleaños Chocolove! - exclamo contentamente el viejo mientras le daba una fuerte abrazo a su protegido.

Mientras esa familia pequeña se divertía entre ellos, en otra parte cierta chica que estaba sentada sobre el colchón, estaba sola en su habitación, se le notaba pensativa sobre todo lo que sucedido en esa fiesta del día Viernes como la confesión de amor por parte de su amigo, el beso y las sensaciones que tuvo cada vez que tocaba su mano, también cuándo hablo por última vez con él - _Aprovechare esta semana para aclarar mi mente_ -

* * *

¡Este es el penúltimo capitulo antes del gran cierre!

Sé que dije que este seria el ultimo capitulo pero me di cuenta que faltaba algunos detalles para hacer el cierre completo de la historia, pero les adelantare que el final va ser en tono realista pero romántico, espero que les guste.

**Gracias:** _Eyl por tus par de comentario, la verdad me pone feliz que te guste, te diré que este fic lo planeé que fuera corto, con una historia sencilla con rasgos realistas y romántica, también gracias por tus review en "Si fuéramos" la verdad es que mi inspiración humorística estaba baja y es por eso que me cuesta terminar el capitulo y aparte súmale que los últimos meses mi inspiración hasta en lo romantico pero espero en la semana actualizarlo. ¡Este capitulo va por ti!_

_"Music is my medicine that my doctor prescribes me to go on living... in this world and that makes!"_

by **DjPuMa13g.**

**Amor&Paz…**


	9. Preámbulo

El día Martes en la tarde, Pilika se encontraba en la biblioteca junto con sus dos amigas, la Usui estaba estudiando para el examen de derecho administrativo mientras que Anna lo hacía para economía y Jeanne para sociología. En ese lugar como es debido estaba en total silencio, algunos alumnos llevaban audífonos otro sus laptops para aumentar la concentración y estudio, cada media hora las chicas se daban 15 minutos de descanso.

Jeanne acerco su rostro hasta el oído de su muy concentrada amiga Pilika y le susurro - Así que vas a ir a tomar un café con Chocolove -

La Usui giro a ver a su amiga, estaba alterada por la forma que su amiga le hablo tan íntimamente - Sí -

- Este próximo sábado - dijo Anna cerca de la Usui.

Anna tanto Jeanne invadían el espacio personal de Pilika, la peli celeste lamento estar situada en medio de ellas - ¿Cómo saben esos datos? - con trabajo logro preguntarles.

- Yoh me lo conto -

- A mí me lo dijo Horo y mi muy guapo novio Ren - la francesita nunca cansaba de tener tantos halagos para su novio y de presumirlo.

- Los hombres son unos chismosos - Pilika lo dijo en tono molesto.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo - la rubia movía la cabeza de arriba/abajo pero de un momento a otro dejo de hacerlo para girar a ver fijamente a su amiga - Pero dinos ¿es verdad el chisme? -

- Es verdad - levemente sonrojada contesto, frunció el ceño al escuchar las risitas de sus amigas pero no una risa burlona sino una de complicidad - ¿Porque se ríen? -

- Por nada - contesto Anna una vez que cerró su libreta y libro.

- ¡Ay… por dios! ¡estoy emocionada por ti que quiero gritar! -

- Jeanne, amiga, ya lo estás haciendo - le susurro Pilika a la vez que volteaba el rostro al ver como las demás personas miraban desaprobatoriamente a su amiga - Baja los decibeles -

- ¡No puedo es que… es que es tan fabuloso que vayas a tener una cita con Chocolove! - la francesita se levantó y obligo a la Usui que la imitara para así poder abrazarla - Él es un gran chico -

Se separó del abrazo de oso que era objeta y tomo asiento - Lo sé, pero no te emociones demasiado y menos aquí -

- Dime ¿le vas a corresponder a sus sentimientos? - en tono serio le hablo Maiden.

- ¿Ella ya lo sabía? - Pilika se dirigió Anna.

- Sí, pero por favor contesta la pregunta -

La peli celeste guardo sus libros y bolígrafos tanto la libreta, una vez que hizo eso se acomodó la mochila en el hombro - No te podría adelantar si le correspondo o no - sus amigas se miraban entre ellas - La verdad es que en estos momentos estoy analizando mis sentimientos hacia Chocolove, no estoy segura sobre mis sentimiento hacia él porque son tan confusos - ella se recargo en la silla y volteo a ver a Jeanne - Pero te puedo asegurar que el sábado ya tendré tu respuesta como para Choco -

La peli plateada se acero a Anna - Eso suena algo prometedor -

- Eso parece - durante esa breve pausa que se dio en su conversación nuestra linda Anna sintió las miradas de enojos de las personas que estaban alrededor - Creo que debemos llevarnos nuestra platica a otra parte -

- ¿Por qué? - reprocho Jeanne de forma infantil y observaba con Anna guardaba sus cosas.

- Porque estamos molestando a las demás personas con nuestra plática - con una sonrisa forzada que mantenía en el rostro le contesto.

- Tienes razón, vámonos - la peli plateada también guardo sus útiles, Pilika que se había quedado absorbida en sus pensamientos sintió como Anna y Jeanne la jalaban fuera del edificio. - Lo siento - susurro desde la puerta la francesita antes de azotar la puerta.

**Love...love...love...Love**

El día Viernes nuestro lindo Chocolove no ponía atención en la clase de Administración Financiera porque solamente pensaba en cierta Usui, en sus ojos, en sus labios y su cálidas manos; durante toda la clase no le dio importancia de lo que decía su profesor y cierta personas se dieron cuenta de ese detalle su buen amigo Yoh y Anna.

Una vez que el profesor se fue, Yoh fue el primero en ir con él - ¿Qué te pareció la clase? - como respuesta obtuvo un largo suspiro - Esta ido - le dijo a su novia.

- Se como regresarlo de ese estado - la rubia no era la primera vez que lo veía en ese estado - ¡Chocolove, tus chistes son tan pocos graciosos! -

El moreno se levantó de golpe y encaro a la persona que le dijo eso - ¿Por qué te atreves a decir esa barbaridad? - una vez que ubico quien era, sintió mucho frio y miedo sobre lo que le podía hacer ella - Anna, discúlpame - le tembló la voz a la hora de decirlo.

- Es la única forma de hacerte reaccionara - dijo la rubia a su novio para después mirar al moreno - ¿Por qué estás tan… idiota últimamente?

- Podrías haber dicho distraído - Yoh le comentaba.

- Si, lo sé pero considere que la palabra "idiota" está más adecuada a la situación - Anna sonreía con malicia - Ahora contesta -

- Primero que nada, no soy idiota – Chocolove cerró la libreta y observo a la pareja - Y segundo, estoy actuando así porque… porque – el chico sentía arder la mejillas - Estoy enamorado, es así de simple – le levanto del pupitre ni dio dos pasos cuando sintió como su amigo lo detenía.

- Buena respuesta – sintió como Yoh lo abrazaba sobre los hombros para después guiarlo fuera del salón.

- Mañana van a ir a tomarse ese café - hablo la rubia que estaba al otro lado del castaño - ¿Estas nervioso? -

- ¿Yo? – se auto señalo el moreno – Que va, no lo estoy… ¿Qué pregunta es esa Yoh? -

Anna rodo los ojos, no se creía eso - Deberías porque mañana podría cambiar tu vida -

- ¿Lo dices enserio? - ella asintió - ¡Demonios! – se agarro la cabeza con ambas manos y por ese acto dejo caer la libreta junto con la mochila; la pareja reía ante la reacción por parte de su amigo y se miraban.

**Love...love...love...Love**

Después de esa semana que tardo en concluir, por fin era sábado, todo ese tiempo de espera le ayudo a Pilika para poner su mente en total tranquilidad y tener la valentía de para poder platicar con él seriamente respecto sobre la fiesta pero sobretodo lo que él siente por ella.

En la habitación de la Usui estaba todo hecho un desastre, había ropa tirada por el piso al igual de distintos pares de zapatos, ella no sabía cómo ir al encuentro con su amigo, nada le convencía - ¡Pilika, ya está el almuerzo! - le grito su hermano desde las escaleras.

- ¡Ya voy! – contesto mientras meditaba si ir con falda o jeans y al final opto por lo segundo por el clima frio, se puso una blusa blanca, bufanda roja, sweater negro y tenis de color claro, ella había optado por la opción de un look sencillo.

Bajo de dos en dos las escaleras y dio pasos apresurados para llegar al comedor, comenzó a degustar el almuerzo que hizo su hermano. Horo horo observa como su hermana prácticamente devoraba la comida, ni un solo segundo se dispuso a platicar con él.

Una vez que ella dejo el plato limpio se disponía a levantarse de la silla - ¿Por qué tan apurada? – le pregunto su hermano que todavía no se terminaba los hot cakes.

Pilika se puso de pie y agarro el plato - Tú ya sabes porque el apuro – Horo sonrió levente - Los hombres son unos chismosos – susurro de mala gana a la vez que se dirigía a la cocina.

Horo la acompaño hasta ese lado de la casa, se recargo sobre el refrigerador y observo detenidamente a su hermanita - Es un gran chico y es mi mejor amigo – Pilika giro a verlo – Supongo el porqué lo citaste es que le dirás si le correspondes o no a sus sentimientos – ella se mordió el labio inferior - Por favor elige bien la palabras y trata de no lastimarlo – el Usui hablo con una seriedad.

Ella coloco en el lavabo el plato - Ya me voy – camino hasta la entrada principal, agarro su abrigo y bolso, no le fue necesario ver atrás para saber que estaba su hermano - Te veo más tarde – y salió de la casa.

Horo saco su cel y marco - Ya salió, los veo en la cafetería – escuchaba lo que le decía el otro sujeto, el Usui se colocaba los tenis – No te preocupes hare que vayan esta Anna e Yoh – colgó y lo guardo en el bolsillo, paso por la habitación de su hermana – _No importa qué respuesta le darás, yo siempre te apoyare Pilika_ – y con ese pensamiento el chico se apresuro en irse, comenzó a marcar el numero del gemelo – ¡Yoh necesito verte urgentemente y trae contigo a esta Anna! ¡es de vida o muerte! -

**Love...love...love...Love**

- ¿Por qué tenemos que ir? – refunfuñaba Ren que era arrastrado por su novia.

- Son nuestros amigos y es nuestro deber saber que pasara entre ellos -

Él entrecerró los ojos - Eres una chismosa – no le importo decir eso en medio de la calle.

- ¡Cállate Ren! –

**Love...love...love...Love**

- Te noto nervioso – le dijo su tutor que estaba "ocupado" en leer el periódico estaba en realidad observando como el moreno movía el pie derecho impacientemente y se frotaba las manos para que después tocarse la oreja.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – se paró de golpe.

- Tienes la frente llena de sudor, te frotas la manos, andas moviendo el pie de forma frenéticamente – enumero cada aspecto que lo delataba - Y andas viendo el reloj cada dos segundos –

Choco se limito a sonreír forzadamente - Es que hoy voy a ver a Pilika -

- Ahora entiendo – el viejo lo miro pícaramente - Relájate – volvió a intentar prestar atención al periódico – Te diré que a una chica no le gusta ver a un hombre inseguro y nervioso -

El chico le iba a reprochas "que no está nervioso" pero el sonido de la alarma de su reloj le indico que era tiempo de irse rumbo a la cafetería - Bueno, me voy -

* * *

**Sé que dije que este seria el ultimo capitulo pero es que la verdad me esta costando escribir el fin :)**

**GRACIAS por los Reviews: son tan ambles****_ Eyl y Liz Asakura_**

**Nos vemos en el otro capítulo.**

"Music is my medicine that my doctor prescribes me to go on living... in this world and that makes!"

**by DjPuMa13g.**

Amor&Paz…


	10. Mi Regalo

En un callejón que se ubicaba enfrente de la cafetería estaba este Horo que tenía unos binoculares con ellos observaba que su hermana estaba agarrando firmemente una caja blanca con moño rojo, el Usui supuso que ella esperaría a Chocolove para que entraran juntos a la cafetería.

- ¿Que llevara en esa caja? – estaba tan concentrado en su hermana que no se dio cuenta en la presencia de sus amigos hasta que el gemelo poso una mano en su hombro - Ah… un ladrón, tome mi dinero y mi cel pero no me tome a mi - a Yoh se rio ante la patética reacción de su amigo.

- No soy un ladrón soy yo -

Horo giro a verlo - Yoh – lo abrazo y luego saludo a la chica- Anna, por fin llegaron -

- Que era lo tan urgente para que me llamaras - hablo en tono molesto ella.

- Pues veras… –con cierto nerviosismo él comenzaba – La urgencia era… que…-

Anna desvió la mirada por un breve rato al contorno en donde estaba, observo la librería, la papelería y la cafetería - ¿Por qué estamos reunidos enfrente de la cafetería? – y después vislumbro la figura de cierta persona - Es Pilika -

- No la señales – el Usui se atrevió en darle un manotazo, Anna le dio una cachetada por su atrevimiento, Horo con el cachete hinchado dijo – Y por favor ocúltense – al ver que ellos no se movían tuvo que jalarlos para tenerlos a su lado.

- Ahora entiendo – la chica se cruzaba de brazos - Estas espiando a tu hermana – lo miro con desdén.

- Corrección estamos – con mucho diversión hablo él.

- Nos engañaste para que te acompañáramos diciendo que te habían golpeado una bola de pandilleros, eres de lo peor – Yoh estaba decepcionado con su amigo.

- Discúlpame, Yoh, es que… ¿no tienen curiosidad de lo que pasaría entre ellos? -

Anna si tenía curiosidad pero no tanto como para espiarlos - Yo no tengo tanta curiosidad como para venir y vigilarlos -

- Yo sí - el castaño soltó una risa nerviosa, el sonido de pisadas interrumpió su conversación, giraron a ver quienes llegaron, Anna no le sorprendió de que su amiga estuviera aquí.

- Horo horo - una muy cansada Jeanne se acerco a ese trío - ¿Qué me he perdido? –

- Nada – él le dio un beso en la mejilla - Y todavía no llega Chocolove -

- Que poco caballeroso - la peli plateada dijo - Todo el mundo sabe que la mujer no deber ser la que espere -

A lo lejos el Usui noto la silueta del moreno - Cállate y ocúltate porque ahí llega Choco – Horo también la jalo y ella a su novio, todo ese grupito vieron como esa pareja entraron al local - Ahora hay que entrar -

- Pero yo no quiero ir – en forma de berrinche dijo Ren – Quiero irme a casa -

- Estoy contigo, Ren – Anna apoyaba a su amigo.

- Nadie los obliga a estar con nosotros – le dijo duramente Horo.

- Es verdad – la rubia giro sobre los talones – Entonces, nos vemos el lunes… adiós -

Yoh no dejo que su novia se fuera por eso la abrazo por la cintura y le susurro - Quédate conmigo -

- No me hables tan cerca del oído - ella trataba de soltarse del agarre pero él no se dejaba, él le comenzaba a dar de besos en las mejillas hasta convencerla - Ok, me quedo – el chico la tomo de la mano.

- Si te vas me harás llorar – le advirtió la francesita, ella sabía que su novio no le gustaba verla llorar.

- Eres una manipuladora – Ren sintió como ella le agarraba del brazo para guiarlo para pasar la calle.

_**Love…love…Love**_

Una vez dentro de esa cafetería se encontraban cómodamente sentados sobre esos sillones este Choco y Pilika, estaban cerca del mostrador mientras que Horo horo y compañía se ubicaron estratégicamente en una donde juraban que no lo serian vistos

- Discúlpame por llegar tarde – decía el morenazo se podía ver lo tan arrepentido que estaba – Había mucho tráfico y por eso se tardo el bus -

- No te preocupes, yo apenas llegue – ella movía los dedos sonoramente sobre la mesa, estaba nerviosa y se relamía constantemente los labios.

- Qué tal si voy a pedir nuestras bebidas –

- Te acompaño - Pilika se iba a incorporar pero el muchacho se lo impidió.

- No es necesario -

- Pero tú no sabes cómo me gusta mi café – en forma de puchero ella hablaba.

Choco soltó una risita – Claro que lo sé y sería un estúpido si no lo supiera -

- Haber ¿dime como me gusta el café? -

Él se llevo la una mano al mentón – A ti te gusta el café tipo americano con leche y con dos cucharaditas de azúcar – la chica se sorprendió ante esas palabras tan ciertas, pero estaba más asombrada porque ni siquiera su ex o su hermano sabían ese dato y de como él sí – Como te lo dije en la fiesta, cuando una persona está interesado en alguien tiene que saber todos sus gustos - ella evito esa mirada tan llena de amor que él le daba.

- Yo también se cosas de ti – Pilika cerro lo ojos y dijo lentamente - Como por ejemplo que a ti te gusta beber siempre un moka de chocolate y siempre pides un bísquet para acompañar – después abrió lo ojos y lo miro con diversión - La mayor de las veces me das la mitad del bísquet porque sabes que se me antojo -

_** Love…love…love…Love**_

- ¿Qué tanto estarán hablando? – preguntaba este Yoh que estaba sentado al lado de Horo.

- No lo sé – con fastidio decía el Usui.

Jeanne que era la más emocionada del grupo dijo - Seguramente algo agradable porque mira como se sonríen – Ren como Anna estaba hartos de las actitudes de sus amigos – Y eso es una buena señal - observaron como Choco caminaba para ir al mostrador - ¿Creen que deberíamos pedir algo? –

- ¿Por qué no?, así el espiarlo será más agradable – con mucho sarcasmo decía el Tao. – Y necesitamos mucha energía -

- Buena idea, amor, tu sí que piensas y por eso te recompensare con esto – el chinito quería avisarle a su novia que fue sarcastico pero la idea se le fue al sentir como ella lo besaba.

_**Love...love...love...Love**_

Mientras que esa pareja se besaban en la mesa que eran objeto de espionaje regresaba el moreno con las dichosas bebidas - Aquí tienes – le coloco la taza para después sentarse y darle un leve sorbo al moka - Esta delicioso - después le dio un mordisco al pan, en toda esa escena nunca se dio cuenta como ella lo observaba detenidamente hasta que la miro de reojo - ¿Por qué me miras de ese modo? -

- Es que recordé algo - ella comenzó arrugar la servilleta, estaba sintiéndose insegura a lo próximo que haría, sabía que era muy pronto sacar a flote el tema por lo que lo cito en este día y lugar - Recordé que no te di una respuesta -

Choco se limpio la comisura de los labios, él sabía a lo que se refería pero como buen hombre se hizo el desentendido - ¿Respuesta a qué? -

- Que mala memoria tienes - en lugar de enojarse ella rio con sutileza pero esa sonrisa desapareció – Sobre la pregunta que me hiciste después de confesarte que estas enamorado de mi – el chico coloco las manos sobre la mesa para juntarlas - La pregunta… ¿Qué es lo siento por ti? -

- Cierto – se trago la saliva que se le había juntado - ¿Y me lo vas a decir ahora? - él estaba asustado de escuchar las palabras que ella diría, respiro profundamente y si querer con cierto humor dijo - ¿Puedes espera un rato más? -

Ella tomo las manos de él entre las suya para tratar de calmar el miedo que seguramente estaba sintiendo su amigo pero era mas probablemente que era ella la que quería tranquilizarse y el sentir la calidez que Choco le brindaba - Nunca había pensado realmente lo que siento por ti hasta hora, tuve que analizar todo lo que me haces sentir como cuando me abrazas y del cómo te esfuerzas por hacerme sonreír cuando tengo un mal día, no se me hizo fácil porqué tu sabes que eres muy especial para mí, eres un buen amigo y un buen confidente … he estado batallando pero al final se lo que siento por ti - empezó segura pero al ver esa mirada gris toda seguridad que había reunido gracias al toque de él se había desvanecido, Choco se estaba emocionado con cada palabra que ella decía porque era una alta posibilidad de que ella lo aceptara - Lo que siento por ti es un amor diferente, un amor vibrante y enriquecedor, yo te quiero mucho nunca lo olvides pero – esa palabra desanimo al moreno pues sabia que siempre nada bueno viene después del "pero" - Sabes que estoy saliendo de un ruptura amorosa y se me hace difícil el corresponder a tu amor porque… - el moreno se levanto de la silla y camino lejos de ella, no podía soportar escuchar esas palabras de rechazo - Espera ¿A dónde vas? –

- Me tengo que ir, se me olvido que tenia cosas que hacer - Chocolove tenía una mirada triste - No me importa si no me correspondes – ella lo iba interrumpir pero no la dejo – Nos vemos el lunes – dejo un par de billetes y salió a toda prisa del local.

Chocolove todavía no terminaba de decirte, necesito que me escuches - ella inmediatamente se levanto, agarro la caja que estaba en el piso y salió del local, ella no contaba que otras cinco personas la seguirían.

_**Love…love…love…Love**_

Él corrió hasta no poder mas, se sentía triste y decepcionado, camino despacio hasta las canchas de basquetbol, sonrió con ironía - Fue en el último año de preparatoria cuando rete a Horo en un pelea en este sitio – hablo para sí el moreno – Ella llego después que nos golpeamos hasta cansarnos, ella fue la primera chica que me reprendió - cerro los ojos para recordar como ella vestía el uniforme de color azul marino, recordó de cómo estaba enojada, le reclamaba por haber golpeado a Horo pero también por ser un salvaje que no se interesaba por sí mismo – Estaba hecha una furia pero no la culpo – se sentó cerca del poste de enceste, él era ajeno de que era observado.

- ¿Por qué siempre huyes?, nunca pensé que eras un cobarde - dijo ella con fingido enojo, Choco vio como se acercaba hasta detenerse frente de él.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? -

- ¿Nos es obvio?, vine a entregarte tu regalo – alzo la caja – Pero creo que no te lo daré por huir de la cafetería y por obligarme correr tras de ti –

- ¿Regalo? –

- Así es, tonto - Pilika se sentó en el piso al lado de él y le dio la caja - Por irte tan rápido no me diste el tiempo para darte una parte de tu regalo -

Chocolove la observo detenidamente para después fija su atención en la caja - ¿Qué será? y ¿Por qué tiene hoyos la caja? -

- Ábrelo y sabrás el porqué -

Choco le quito el moño después la cinta adhesiva, abrió la caja y en seguida el sonido de un delicado maullido lo atrajo - Es un gatito – sonrió feliz al escuchar esa vocecita, saco a ese lindo minino que parecía una réplica de de un jaguar.

- Sé que te gustan mucho estos animales -

Él abrazo con delicadeza al felino - Gracias por el regalo -

- Bueno, no es nada - ella acaricio al animal - Pero como te dije el gato es la primera parte de mi regalo – ella se estiro sobre el piso sin importarle el ensuciarse.

Choco no entendía la actitud misteriosa de su amiga - ¿Y cuál es la segunda parte? – ella no pudo evitar alegrarse por esa pregunta.

- Es esto – hablo suavemente mientras se volvió a quedar sentada para comenzar acercar el rostro hasta estar a unos centímetros de los labios de él, sonrió traviesamente para después acortar más la distancia y comenzar a rosar esos labios, al termino unión sus labios con los de él; esos labios carnosos que la volvieron adicta desde esa noche en el que él le robo el beso y como consecuencia despertó algo en ella.

El moreno prácticamente estaba atontado pero no por eso dejo pasar esa oportunidad de corresponderle con lentitud pero el gusto le duro poco porque al final ella termino con el beso, le dedico un tierna y amorosa mirada - ¿Por qué me diste un beso si me has rechazado? Estoy confundido -

- Te mereces estar confundido por no terminar de escucharme –

- Entonces te escucho – él le acomodo una mechón atrás de la oreja - Tienes toda mi atención –

- No, ahora no quiero decirte – ella comenzó a portarse de forma infantil.

- Por favor – él sin pensarlo se atrevió a besarla. – Dime -

Agarro la mano del chico - Te dije que estoy saliendo de un ruptura amorosa y se me hace difícil el corresponder a tu amor porque se me hace injusto no estar al 100% contigo porque yo deseo estar al 100% contigo, dame tiempo para recuperarme de esta ruptura y te corresponderé como se debe –

Choco se puso de pie de un brinco, no le importo asusta al lindo gatito, todavía no calibraba lo que ella le estaba tratando de decir - Lo que tratas de decir es que… -

Pilika lo interrumpió – No le soy indiferente a tu amor y eso lo deduje cuando recordé que me hiciste sentir cuando me besaste, también cuando me comentaste que tu inspiración era por una chica, en ese momento me sentí algo celosa y triste porque una chica atrapado tu corazón - el corazón del chico se le acelero - Este es la otra parte de mi regalo y que es… que le daré una oportunidad a lo que puede ocurrir entre nosotros una vez que me recupere de este bache -

- Estaré a tu lado mientras te recuperas - con mucha convicción él le hablo.

- Me alegras el escucharlo - Choco la ayudo a incorporarse y una vez de pie la abrazo por la cintura.

- Hare que te enamores de mi y que me ames – le dio un beso en la frente

- No te será tan difícil – Pilika acomodo la cabeza en el pecho de él, no le era necesario seguir hablando con semejante atmosfera tan tranquila, a los lejos ella noto como un grupo de chicos los observaba y los identifico – Choco, nos están espiando – él miro donde ella le señalo, Pilika deshizo el abrazo para después agarrarlo y comenzar a dirigirse a ese grupo.

_**Love…love…love…Love**_

- ¡Ahí viene! – grito Horo que comenzó a buscar en el bote de la basura papel periódico para taparse con él una vez que se acostara en el piso, mientras que él hacia esa ridícula escena sus demás compañía ni intentaron ocultarse

- Hola, Amigos, ¿Qué hacen por estos sitios? – les cuestiono una muy molesta Usui.

- Estábamos paseando sin rumo fijo y llegamos aquí – le contesto Jeanne.

- La verdad te estuvimos siguiendo – la que dijo eso fue Anna pues ya era inútil mentirle a su amiga.

- Ya veo – la Usui noto esa pila de periódico que estaba extendido a lo largo y que trataba de ocultar un cuerpo, ella sin medir la fuerza lo pateo – ¡Hermano, ya no me espíes!-

- No soy su hermano, señorita, soy un vagabundo –con voz ridículamente gruesa decía Horo - Me está confundiendo –

- Se que eres tu - Pilika se agacho para quitarle el papel periódico – Horokeu, ¿conoces el significado de privacidad? –

- ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? -

- Porque al parecer no sabes lo que significa la palabra "privacidad", me has estado espiado – Horo observo para otro lado - Hasta el desentendido – ella le dio un golpe en la cabeza - Te note en ese callejon mientras esperaba afuera de la cafetería y también cuando entraron, ni hablemos que me siguieron cuando perseguí a Chocolove -

- ¡No me arrepiento en seguirte porque fui testigo de que ya son pareja! –

- No somos pareja todavía, Horo - comento el moreno.

- ¿Cómo es eso? – pregunto Ren.

Todas la miradas cayeron en la silueta de esa linda Usui que se puso nerviosa pero al sentir la mano de Chocolove entre las suyas obtuvo el valor que necesitaba - Verán, estaremos juntos una vez que me recupere de mi noviazgo fallido – al ver la reacción de sus amigos supo deducir que estaban inconformes y que al aparecer querían matarla, por eso se adelanto en aclarar - Pero no se alarme porque… porque – comenzó a tartamudear pues era la primera vez que le dirían a otras personas lo siguiente - Correspondo al amor de Choco y por eso quiero recuperarme para tener una buena relación con él -

La primera en reaccionar fue la francesita - ¡Hay que celebrarlo!- agarro entre sus brazos ese lindo gatito.

- Yo sé cómo – Anna tenía una mirada perspicaz - Chicos preparen las maletas –

- ¿Por qué? – Yoh le pregunto y noto como la rubia sonreía.

- Porque nos vamos a china con los gastos pagados por cortesía de Ren – señalo al joven Tao.

- ¡No! ¡olvídate de eso! – respondió salvajemente ese chinito y le daba una mirada asesina a esa rubia - Aparte era solamente tu e Yoh, no los demás –

- Cambie de parecer que solamente fuéramos nosotros, ahora quiero que ellos también disfruten del viaje que gane – ella se observaba las uñas - Oh! Jeanne, por cierto, no se te olvide que mañana comienzas en realizar tus deberes como mi sirvienta –

- Si, Anna – sin mucho ánimo ella contesto a la vez que sentía como el gatito le lamia la mejilla.

La rubia movía de un lado a otro el dedo índice – Jeanne, es mejor que practique diciendo "si, ama Anna" porque lo dirás por un largo tiempo –

- ¡Te odio! – Maiden le grito pero Anna ni le hizo caso.

- ¡Tengo hambre!- Horo que se levantaba. - ¡Yo invito el sushi! – todos sus amigos gritaron feliz por oír eso y comenzaron a caminar.

La pareja que fue espiada observaba como sus amigos se adelantaban sin ellos - Que amigos tenemos – comento Choco que mantenía una linda sonrisa.

- Son unos locos pero con buen corazón - Pilika agrego para después comenzar a caminar y tironear a su acompañante – Vamos, se van sin nosotros – Choco se acerco hasta ella para besarla y después junto con ella comenzar a correr tras sus amigos.

* * *

Siempre es difícil darle fin a una historia que tiene una parte de ti pero así es este negocio, es el segundo fic en que le puse nombre a cada capitulo.

Aquí está el final, me costó darle fin… se que no es tan bueno pero fue lo único que me salió de la mente y que fuera lo mas lógico, espero que les guste.

Me gusta mucho esta pareja y por eso estoy haciendo fic románticos sobre ellos, voy a postergar el fic de la pareja ChocoXAnna por falta de tiempo y para poder planear bien la historia, tal vez sea un one-shot pero quien sabe al final.

Fue un mes tremendo pero no cambiaria el tiempo que invertir en este humilde fic, me gusto escribir esto y conocer a lindas personas. **¡Gracias por leer este fic! Y nos leemos a la otra.**

_"Music is my medicine that my doctor prescribes me to go on living... in this world and that makes!"_

_by_ **DjPuMa13g.**

**Amor&Paz…**


End file.
